Las Tareas Que No Se Dicen
by Angel Purplethink Furry
Summary: Shining Armor ha sufrido un accidente que le ha dejado sin magia y sin poder moverse por varios meses. No sería tan problemático si no fuera porque es un semental joven y solo piensa en una cosa. Debido a su condición no tiene una válvula de escape para satisfacerse y no estar tan ansioso, así que su madre tendrá que actuar antes de que Shining se vuelva loco.
1. Idea Morbosa

**LAS TAREAS QUE NO SE DICEN**

 **PARTE 1: Idea Morbosa.**

* * *

 **NOTA 1:** Es historia se enfoca principalmente en relaciones incestuosas entre la familia de Twilight Sparkle. Tendrá descripciones explicitas y situaciones moralmente cuestionables, para que lo tengas en cuenta por si quieres leerlo.

 **NOTA 2:** Hace tiempo quería hacer un clopfic así, pero no encontraba alguna idea más o menos interesante para hacerlo. Pero la idea me llegó de un reportaje hecho por la revista VICE sobre el tema del incesto. Ahí se relataba que un chico en Reddit compartió su experiencia incestuosa con su madre cuando este se accidentó y quedó enyesado de los brazos, como era joven y el tema del sexo inundaba su cabeza, su madre ofreció ayudarlo con masturbarse hasta ser penetrada vaginalmente por su hijo. Su padre lo sabía y no hizo nada, aunque nadie tocaba el tema, solo se hacía. Usé esta anécdota para hacer este clopfic, aquí mucho más fantasioso y dejando pasar muchas cosas para enfocarme principalmente en el sexo. La publicación de Reddit fue borrada y no puedo asegurar la autenticidad del relato.

 **NOTA 3:** Por motivos prácticos omití a Spike, y a Cadance estará de forma limitada.

Sin más que decirles, disfruten el primer capítulo.

* * *

La familia de Twilight Sparkle, mejor conocida en todo Canterlot como "La Perfecta Familia Sparkle". A los ojos de los habitantes de la capital de Equestria es el modelo perfecto de familia feliz y exitosa. Hijos pertenecientes a la realeza, un matrimonio tan sano y dulce como una fruta milenaria. A pesar de que se ha ganado el odio de muchos por parecer tan presumidos y perfectos a la vista del mundo, la mayoría los envidian; quisieran pertenecer a su reducido circulo, añoran tener a unos hijos tan hermosos y exitosos como Shining Armor o Twilight Sparkle.

Morbosos, chismosos y paparazis irrumpen constantemente en sus vidas, sin embargo, no les han sacado información alguna que resulté escandalosa o que pueda romper esa fachada de familia ideal.

Como si no hubieran pasado por ningún momento difícil, como si nunca se enojaran con los suyos en algún momento de su existencia como la mayoría de los ponis. Pero es un hecho que dentro de las paredes de su casa han pasado tantos sucesos, algunos tan extraños como escandalosos que incluso hasta el reportero más amarillista no lo creería…

"¡Nos vemos, ma'!" … las últimas palabras de Shining Armor antes de marcharse de la casa en aquella tarde normal.

Una semana de entrenamiento militar en un campamento, cero lujos y mucha actividad física. Naturaleza, ingenio y fuerza, elementos necesarios en la formación de los nuevos elementos de la guardia real. La rutina era siempre la misma: Shining Armor se despedía de su familia y durante una semana estaba ausente en la casa. Regresaba como como lo dictaba el patrón, puede que a veces enojado o molesto, pero siempre sano y salvo.

Shining era un potro muy capaz y audaz, aunque a veces era algo torpe, nada preocupante. Los superiores solían regañarlo porque acostumbraba a perderse en sus fantasías. De todas formas, era el cadete más capaz de la clase, su futuro en la guardia real era prometedor. Con esa expectativa y con la confianza de sus padres hacia él, nada podría salir mal.

Dos días después, Shining regresó a la casa de sorpresa antes de lo previsto y en una condición que casi hace desmayar a Velvet Sparkle, su madre.

Moretones en el rostro, algunas cortadas en la piel, el cuerno vendado… heridas de potro pequeño, nada graves, al menos si le mirabas el rostro. Pero debajo del cuello la situación cambiaba bastante. Sus patas delanteras, patas gruesas de semental en desarrollo con ese hermoso pelaje blanco y suave se encontraban cubiertas por yeso opaco, completamente inmovilizadas.

Una expresión decepcionada que combatía con unas muecas de dolor, Shining sufrió un accidente aparatoso para el infortunio de la familia. Los guardias que escoltaron y transportaron a Shining del hospital a la casa pasaron por un momento incómodo al sentirse agredidos por el interrogatorio hostil de los padres, no les quedó otra más que aguantarse.

Tal vez estaban exagerando, pero era la primera vez que veían a su primer hijo en ese estado y recibir tal sorpresa en frente de la puerta y sin ni siquiera recibir una llamada del hospital, puede ser molesto, por no decir hasta insultante.

El campamento, en una prueba de trabajo en equipo y resistencia física, Shining Armor debía subir por una ladera muy empinada con la ayuda de sus dos compañeros. Mientras el unicornio subía por la pendiente, el resto de su equipo debía ayudarlo con varias cuerdas a no caer. Se suponía que todo debía estar bien, se tenía todo el equipo de seguridad adecuado, aunque no el equipo de ponis ideal. Sus compañeros no ataron lo suficientemente bien las cuerdas y en un movimiento brusco estas cedieron… Shining cayó al fondo. Gracias al casco Shining no sufrió un daño severo, aunque cayera de hocico… pero el impacto hizo que sus patas delanteras sufrieran toda la fuerza. Rápidamente fue llevado a un hospital donde lo valoraron. Un par de días después lo enviaron a su casa.

Un accidente desafortunado, aunque nada que pueda lamentarse permanentemente. A pesar del dolor de las primeras horas, Shining lo que más le preocupaba más era saber de su futura perdida: de horas libres, de fiestas, todas las bondades que solo les sonríen a los ponis que pueden moverse y valerse por sí mismos.

"Esto apesta" –Después de una semana, Shining Armor refunfuñaba su mala suerte.

Los primeros días fueron agradables; el mimo de sus padres con todos los cuidados posibles, su hermana con su hermosa voz que le contaba historias épicas de caballos héroes y damiselas en apuros, el privilegio de no hacer nada y dejar a un lado las responsabilidades. Pero Shining tiene un alma imperativa, su actitud es competitiva y desafiante, un potro de esas características si está encerrado tarde o temprano se volverá loco. La sofocación y el hartazgo llegó después de la primera semana, la habitación se transformó en una cárcel y los cuidados de sus padres en molestias humillantes porque lo hacían sentir como un bebé.

Forzado a leer los mismos comics de su colección, a no poder ir ni siquiera al baño por su propia cuenta, pronto se sumió en un humor y desilusión preocupante para sus padres. Y por si el panorama se veía complicado la edad de Shining obligaba que al no poder hacer nada solo pensara en una idea: sexo.

Un semental joven y seguramente bastante fértil, cuando ingresó a la academia para volverse un guardia real las yeguas le llegaron por montones y Shining como macho oportunista sacó partido. Pero ahora… gracias a su actual condición era imposible divertirse de esa manera. Con su cuerno incapaz de hacer magia y sus patas delanteras tiesas, no podía masturbarse y rápidamente ese deseo tan básico se acumuló, carcomiéndolo por dentro.

Sus padres lo notaron, esa frustración que se notaba en la mirada y en la energía que emanaba. Sin dirigir correctamente su deseo, Shining comenzó a imaginar sus fantasías ideales, donde tenía un ejército de yeguas solo para él… o donde por fin salía de su prisión y corría libremente por las praderas, solo para montar a la primera fémina que se encontrara.

El deseo crecía y la acumulación de tal deseo con la frustración se convirtió en perversión. Shining empezó a mirar de manera diferente a su hermana, varios años menor que él. Twilight apenas entraba por esos cambios a la madurez. La grupa de su hermana crecía, así como el deseo de Shining de contemplarla, de tocarla y olerla. Afortunadamente, Twilight era poco perceptiva en ese ámbito y no sospechó. La que si se dio cuenta fue Twilight Velvet, sentía como Shining la devoraba con la mirada, como enfocaba sus ojos a sus flancos maduros y desarrollados. La hacía sentir incómoda por un lado, confundida por el otro. Además, veía con peligro esa hambre insaciable, y sin importar que Shining mirara lascivamente a su hermana menor la preocupaba más…

La inquietud de Twilight Velvet era evidente y en una noche en la cama con su esposo, antes de dormir le expresó su pensar.

"Hay un problema con Shining del que quiero hablarte…". Twilight Velvet, aprovechando el poco tiempo libre de su esposo antes de dormir. El unicornio morado la miró con cierto aire molesto, aunque sin protestar.

"¿Sí?". Night intentaba no sonar cortante, lo que deseaba era dormir, no pelear.

"Tenemos que hacer algo con Shining, su actitud comienza a preocuparme. Últimamente he visto como me mira a mí… y a la pequeña Twilight, como si quisiera montarnos".

"¿Qué, en serio?" Su esposo no parecía tomarla en serio.

"Si… ¿Qué podemos hacer para que dejé de hacer eso? Yo entiendo que es un poni joven. A esa edad pues tiene las hormonas al máximo... y no puede masturbarse. Su cuerno no sirve y sus patas tampoco… no por ahora". Velvet lo dijo con naturalidad, se sorprendió a sí misma no sentir vergüenza al decirlo.

"¿Y qué podemos hacer? A menos que le consigamos una prostituta… si eso es lo que insinúas".

"¿Estás loco? ¿Qué dirán los vecinos? Twilight es alumna de la misma princesa Celestia, no quiero imaginarme lo que la princesa pensará de nosotros si hacemos esto".

"Pues si tanto te molesta pues podemos hacerle un hechizo adormecedor… o como tú dices que últimamente no tenemos sexo, pues ayúdale tú".

La discusión se extendió por un par de minutos para que al final no se llegara a una solución satisfactoria. Twilight Velvet permaneció acostada en su cama, mirando a la pared porque no quería ver a su esposo. Estaba molesta, la actitud de su esposo últimamente era poco útil y las palabras que le dijo fueron de muy mal gusto. Aunque, cuando Shining la miró no pudo admitir completamente que le molestó. Esa sensación de ser deseable para un semental tocó las fibras de su ego, le hizo recordar que no era una yegua vieja y que aún su belleza era merecedora de adulación y cortejo. Tal vez lo dijo de broma, tal vez lo dijo de manera sarcástica, puede que su sentido del humor fuera bastante especial, pero Night Light le dio a su esposa una solución interesante y la idea permaneció.

Night Light era un semental responsable y amoroso, pero estas últimas semanas, el estrés por el trabajo excesivo sumando con el tiempo extra invertido al cuidar a su hijo lo dejaban seco, al finalizar el día lo único que quería era dormir y dormir más, así que Velvet no podía contar con él.

Sin una buena comunicación ni sexo, la vida de pareja simplemente se había quedado atorada en una zanja. Velvet tampoco podía hacer mucho por ella ahora, le aterraba más que Shining cometiera una estupidez. El tema de una prostituta en la casa le provocaba escozor, simplemente era impensable, por el "que dirán" hasta por la seguridad de la misma familia, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que muchas prostitutas robaban o dejaban todo listo para que una banda de maleantes entrara a la casa con toda facilidad.

Por un par de días, Velvet siguió pensando en las palabras de su esposo… tan directo, tan cruel, tan ridículo y al mismo tiempo tan lógico. Seguía sintiendo la mirada de Shining, miraba de reojo las señas de su hijo, como se mordía los labios a disfrutar la vista, a veces susurrando obscenidades imperceptibles. Realmente Shining la consideraba una yegua deseable, con alguien que podría acostarse por su belleza, por su energía. Solo había un pequeño problema; el tema familiar, el solo hecho de pensarlo era una aberración, moral y biológica… pero no iba a tener un hijo con él, solo sería un encuentro y no habría nada de fertilización. Todo se quedaría en silencio… a menos que Shining se atreviera a difundirlo, pero eso era algo que no le convendría a nadie, ni siquiera a él. Tantas posibilidades negativas como positivas, caminos donde el dolor y el arrepentimiento terminarían con sus vidas y otros donde todo fluiría como si nada hubiese pasado… donde Shining la rechazaría y la odie por intentarlo o donde la recrimine por no hacerlo. La idea creció tanto en ella que simplemente dejó de pensarlo y decidió actuar.

* * *

Fin de la parte 1

 **El próximo capítulo si tendrá mucho sexo.**


	2. Perversión Ascendiente

**LAS TAREAS QUE NO SE DICEN**

 **PARTE 2: PERVERSIÓN ASCENDENTE**

Es la segunda parte de mi clopfic... como podrán leer, esto se puso intenso. ¿Les gusta la historia? ¿Han detectado errores de ortografía o descripciones extrañas? Sean libres de decirlo. Intentaré subir la tercera parte lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Twilight Velvet se encontraba en el baño, contemplando con cierta melancolía el reflejo del espejo. El tiempo pasa por todos, de eso no hay duda alguna. La juventud física que alguna vez rebozaba en el cuerpo de la yegua se ha drenado lentamente hasta convertirla en lo que es ahora. Colores más opacos en su melena y cola, bolsas en los ojos, primeras señas de arrugas en el rostro. El color gris de su pelaje no ha cambiado, nunca le agradó ese color.

Sus ojos se postraron en su lomo y en su vientre, aún tenían encanto a pesar de la grasa acumulada por años. La Cutie Mark tatuada en lo que según ella era su mejor atributo; una grupa aún firme y relativamente enorme. Sabía cómo moverla junto con la cola para generar deseo, además de muchos trucos adquiridos con la experiencia tan apreciados por los machos. A veces se miraba como una fémina vieja, otras veces como alguien con mucha juventud. Necesitaba quitarse ese complejo de una vez, quería demostrarse que aún era atractiva y deseable y no había mejor manera de hacerlo probando con sangre joven…

Night Light y Twilight no se encontraban en casa; uno estaba en el trabajo mientras la hija se la pasaba feliz en la escuela de Celestia. Shining Armor, en cambio, permanecía en la sala de la casa. Sin música, sin lecturas, sin rayos de sol, simplemente permanecía inmóvil, mirando hacia ninguna parte como si realmente no estuviera en algún sitio. No tenía nada que hacer y no tenía nada que esperar.

Una poni entra en escena, es Twilight Velvet quien aparece lentamente y con una mirada sospechosa. Shining no quiere compañía, quiere privacidad. Shining estaba perdido en un pensamiento morboso, aprovechó la soledad de la sala para dejar fluir su imaginación de manera libre mientras su miembro viril quedaba expuesto, era lo mínimo que podía obtener. Y ahora debía ocultarlo de la miraba de su madre, debía reprimirse otra vez.

 _¿Por qué se aproxima tanto?_ Shining no quiere compañía ni hablar, tener la presencia de su madre a lado le desespera, pero no puede decirle algo.

Twilight Velvet no encuentra las palabras apropiadas, mucho menos el momento. Percibe la aversión de Shining, le dificulta su cometido.

"¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación? ¿Por favor?". Shining decide hablar claro.

Velvet le pregunta cómo se siente, recibe una respuesta fría. Hay desesperación entre ambos, su sola compañía mutua les provoca conflicto. Velvet no sabe cómo llegar al deseo de su hijo, Shining aunque haya tenido pensamientos perversos con su madre no los tiene contemplados en este momento. Resignación, es lo que queda, Velvet toma la silla de ruedas y transporta a su hijo a su habitación.

Tal parece que hoy no habrá acción gracias a la inseguridad de Velvet, a no saber cómo llegar al deseo de su hijo sin que el solo hecho de mencionarlo parezca una locura. Ya no importa ahora, se quedó sin oportunidades, está por salir de la habitación cuando recuerda que debe fijar la silla para evitar que Shining se mueva por su cuenta y pueda caer. Se agacha para colocar la palanca trasera y un almizcle apenas perceptible entra por su nariz.

Recuerda rápidamente el aroma… es líquido preseminal, emanado de un macho fértil y excitado. Ese aroma grosero y al mismo tiempo deseable que reconoce muy bien gracias a su esposo cuando tenían sexo. Las imágenes de grandes momentos pasados, incluso antes de conocer a Night Light… como fue la primera vez en sentir tan cerca ese olor, como intentaba no vomitar al principio, después, cuando se acostumbró a el que lo quería más cerca, lo quería sentir con su lengua. Lo mejor de todo, este olor es tan parecido al que emana su padre.

"Shining… abre las piernas". Velvet ve la nueva oportunidad, no volverá a desperdiciarla. Con voz firme le ordena a su hijo hacerlo. Shining mira con incredulidad y se pregunta para qué. Velvet se lo vuelve a pedir con más fuerza, como si lo estuviera regañando. Shining, avergonzado, hace lo que se le pide. La huella del delito es visible, la tela de la silla se encuentra manchada con varias gotas semi-blancas, huelen a sus fluidos salidos de su miembro viril. Las mejillas de Shining se ruborizan y voltea hacia otro lado.

"Prometo que lo limpiaré, es solo que estar aquí encerrado es tan frustrante". Shining se justifica.

"Shining… voy a hacer algo con tal de que dejes de tener ese humor que nos vuelve locos a todos. Puede ser muy raro al principio, pero no tienes opción ahora. Solo que hay algo que tengo que pedirte muy atentamente, tienes que prometerme que independientemente lo que pase… no le dirás a nadie."

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer?".

"Muéstramelo".

Shining no cree lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿Su propia madre le hizo una invitación sexual? ¿Seguro no está en una fantasía que se inventó? La realidad choca con la fantasía y su mente no sabe en donde situarla. Deja de importarle cuando mira a su madre voltearse y exponer sus órganos íntimos… lubricados e hinchados, con un color suave. Gotas amarillas caen a la alfombra, su esencia inunda la habitación y la nariz de Shining la capta.

Asustado, por un lado, excitado por el otro. deja de ocultar su principal atributo masculino y lo muestra tal como es a su propia madre. Oscura, palpitante y gruesa, con una gota formándose en la punta. Una nueva extremidad, la más íntima que tiene, cada segundo toma un nuevo tamaño y grosor. Después de alcanzar su tamaño optimo, Velvet se da cuenta de ha ganado el premio mayor.

"Oh por Celestia". Velvet se encuentra impresionada, lo que muestra su hijo supera sus expectativas. Un tamaño mayor al de su padre, aunque comparten el olor y el grosor. Rugosa y olorosa, las fosas nasales absorben rápido el almizcle y las reacciones químicas hacen el resto: el corazón se acelera, siente su entrada femenina abrirse al mismo tiempo que comienza a manchar la alfombra de su lubricante natural. Cosquilleo por la nariz, sed en la lengua, calor en el vientre y sensibilidad en los labios delanteros y traseros. La inseguridad y los complejos se hacen a un lado, los tabús sociales se despedazan, Velvet se encuentra excitada, el cuerpo le ordena continuar.

Tiene que actuar rápido o el calor se apagará y el cerebro con sus miedos volverá a tomar el control. Con sus sentidos agudizados y el calor en el cuerpo será más sencillo hacer el trabajo. Olfatea a lo largo de ese exquisito manjar, con la punta de su lengua atrapa las gotas de líquido desparramado, saborea ese sabor salado diseñado por la naturaleza para lubricar la entrada amorosa de una yegua. Quiere sentir esas gotas viscosas en el interior de su hocico, que manchen sus dientes y se mezclen con su propia saliva. Saca más la lengua y empieza a lamer suavemente, sintiendo las venas llenas de sangre y la rugosidad de ese miembro.

Shining deja escapar un jadeo tartamudo, espasmos responden y se tratan de adaptar al placer que recibe su cuerpo. El conflicto aparece, al igual que su madre, no puede decidir entre el sentido común y el calor carnal. Lo que pasa ahora es tan descabellado, pero la sensación es tan principalmente placentera, es una droga que lo hace sentir tan bien y tan vivo que su cuerpo le pide más a pesar de que en sus pensamientos hay voces que le dicen al mismo tiempo detenerse, que esto puede terminar muy mal. Una lengua de su propia familia humectando el cuerpo entero de su pene, resultando en una fricción más intensa, a ese ritmo no podrá soportar más de 5 minutos. La dualidad de hace más evidente, pero no habrá cambio en los sucesos actuales, ni Shining, ni Twilight Velvet quieren que esto se acabe hasta quedar satisfechos, sus cuerpos están felices con ello. Sería egoísta arruinarlo con moralidad, y en cierto sentido, el amor por la familia es lo más importante del mundo, son lazos irrompibles que traspasan tiempo y distancia. La forma en como expresar ese cariño es distinta para varias familias, así que una acción tomada por el sentimiento puro del amor no puede ser mala ni mal juzgada. Él quería esto, en sus pensamientos, el destino lo ha escuchado y ahora mismo recibe la mejor felación en su vida.

La saliva sensibiliza las terminales nerviosas, por lo que cada roce de lengua en el miembro se vuelve en una experiencia más intensa que la anterior.

Shining exclama un gruñido seguido de lo que parece ser un reflejo.

"Si te lastimo, solo dime". Twilight Velvet se detiene, expresa sus palabras con cierto cariño maternal.

"No… está bien así. Continúa".

El sonido del aire atrapado resultado de la succión, los fluidos mezclados que escapan del hocico de la yegua y manchan la alfombra. Shining mira el trabajo de su madre. La imagen actual con su percepción de ella antes de la relación sexual es tan contratante. La figura de autoridad siempre pura y recta… y ahora tiene su rostro tan cerca de su entrepierna con su miembro completamente metido en el hocico. Se pregunta que es lo que estará pensando ahora, si realmente lo disfruta como él.

Velvet mira a los ojos de su hijo, la mirada sorprendida de Shining vs su mirada coqueta, signo de su gusto por hacerlo. Se ha dejado llevar por el momento, uno de sus cascos baja hasta su tesoro femenino y comienza a estimulare, sin importar mancar su casco o la alfombra con sus fluidos. A pesar de tener los pensamientos de culpa tan punzantes en su cabeza, no le importa, incluso parece inspirarse y excitarse con ellos.

El glande está recibiendo demasiada estimulación, está comenzando a palpitar, pronto llegará al clímax. Velvet siente las pulsaciones en su lengua, sabe que su hijo tendrá un orgasmo, uno que llega más rápido de lo planeado. Tiene un truco que no cualquiera puede hacer, será la cereza del pastel.

Deja de lamer, saca la virilidad de su hijo y toma un largo respiro. Shining se extraña, estando tan cerca de llegar al límite y ahora a su madre se le ocurre detenerse. Él quiere sentir ese hocico perverso de nuevo, si no estuviera enyesado, la tomaría de la melena y la forzaría a terminar el trabajo. un cambio de rol en términos de autoridad, una idea perversa, aunque más excitante, de usar el hocico de su madre como un juguete de satisfacción sexual que disponga cuando el guste.

"¿Por qué te detienes? ¡Oh por Celesta!". Shining no prevé el siguiente movimiento. Velvet vuelve a introducir el pene de Shining, pero esta vez usa una técnica diferente. Primero saca su lengua, toma una bocanada de aire enviciado y de golpe introduce en su hocico toda la enormidad de su hijo. El glande llega hasta la garganta donde las contracciones de los músculos lo masajean tan increíble mientras el calor inunda al resto del miembro. Como un truco de magia, la erección de Shining desaparece completamente dentro de Twilight Velvet y por si no fuera suficiente la lengua queda libre para jugar con los testículos.

El máximo placer, la sola imagen habla por si misma… Shining recordará para siempre este momento en su vida. El orgasmo llega, el éxtasis golpea su cuerpo tan fuertemente que Shining parece convulsionar por un par de segundos. Siente como su semilla comienza a recorrer el interior de su verga, como una manguera que intenta inútilmente detener un chorro a la más alta presión, se expulsa con fuerza y choca con los músculos de la garganta de su madre. Vuelve a soltar otra carga seguido de otro orgasmo tan impactante como el anterior. Le han drenado las bolas, todo el semen acumulado de la última semana ha ido a parar en el hocico de su propia madre, quien se la ha bebido toda, mostrando un rostro de satisfacción por el calor y el olor de la cosecha que con su solo hocico consiguió.

Hay una satisfacción por la acción y la idea, los ojos de Velvet parecen perdidos, la respiración es jadeante. No solo la probó, la saboreó e identificó su textura, su viscosidad. Es un hecho impensable, la simple idea de la felación a su propio hijo la ha llevado al orgasmo. Cada descarga, cada gota de proteína equina… se la ha bebido toda. El truco de la garganta profunda nunca falla si lo que se desea es hacer que un macho se venga con fuerza. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía acción, le da una gran satisfacción volver a recordar el sabor más íntimo de macho, aquel que se cocina en los testículos.

Las endorfinas se disipan rápidamente, la sensación orgásmica se convierte en un recuerdo. El contacto finaliza, Velvet sale de la habitación de Shining Armor, solo indicándole que volverá por él en la hora de la comida. Aunque por dentro ambos parezcan tranquilos, en sus cabezas hay un desorden, como una especie de negación, de no querer tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos y culpar a las circunstancias.

Twilight Velvet se queda un momento en el baño, mirándose de nuevo al espejo, con sus labios y el pelaje de su rostro manchado por saliva y otros fluidos. Sabe lo que hizo, jamás lo podrá borrar, pero a pesar de la culpa, la adrenalina por hacer algo prohibido y salirse con la suya es tan alta que incluso se siente orgullosa. Menos de 5 minutos e hizo que Shining se rindiera ante su hocico, sin duda no ha perdido el toque.

Night Light y Twilight Sparkle llegan de nuevo a la casa, es hora de comer. Shining y Velvet se comportan como si nada, aunque por varios momentos intentan esquivar sus respectivas miradas. Night notó rápidamente el cambio de actitud de su hijo, se veía más relajado y feliz y le preguntó la razón, a lo que Shining respondió con una mentira medianamente convincente que no prorrogó en otras preguntas.

En la noche, ya en cama. Night Light y Twilight Velvet platicaron respecto al día de cada uno. Su plática se tornó embarazosa cuando Night volvió a tocar el tema de Shining Armor, Velvet no pudo evitar dar algunos guiños difusos sobre lo que ocurrió. Puede que sea un idiota, no le importe o tenga una mente perversa, pero Night Light si se dio cuenta de lo que su esposa le hizo a su hijo. Pero, en vez de enojarse u horrorizarse simplemente le dio un beso en la frente de su esposa.

"No te emociones. Al menos funcionó. Buenas noches, cielo" …. Y Night Light se durmió. Velvet sintió un desahogo en su alma y en su corazón… las malas consecuencias no llegarían. Pudo dormir tranquila y feliz.

Shining durmió plácidamente, recordando en sueños el trabajo tan bien ejecutado de su madre. Se pregunta si será posible acceder a él otra vez y sobre todo, si puede ir más lejos.

* * *

Fin de la parte 2

Twilight Sparkle se unirá a la fiesta incestuosa el próximo capítulo.


	3. Ojos que Espían

**LAS TAREAS QUE NO SE DICEN**

 **Parte 3 – Ojos Que Espían**

* * *

Hola todos,

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, la parte 3 ya está disponible, con más dosis de sexo perverso que la vez anterior, espero que les guste y les haga fantasear bastante.

 **NOTA 1** : Por petición poni-popular, el ship Shining-Sparkle si se abordará en este fanfic. Al parecer, esa relación incestuosa es muy popular en el fandom, no tengo idea por qué.

* * *

Una primera vez muy placentera, más de lo permitido… sin embargo, un tanto extraña y sentimentalmente distante. Sexo causal, nada más: no hubo palabras cariñosas, el contacto se limitó solamente a un par de zonas del cuerpo, sin miradas ni caricias. Sexo en la connotación de la palabra más simple y menos romántica posible. Al menos, a simple vista para Twilight Velvet y Shining Armor les fue suficiente.

El primer contacto les funcionó, ninguna consecuencia escandalosamente visible sucedió. Claro, tenían que lidiar con la culpa interna basada principalmente en la moralidad y en la supuesta aberración natural, pero solamente se callaron y tales preocupaciones se menguaron. Con un Shining Armor menos gruñón, los miembros de la familia descansaron por un momento.

Los días continuaron su curso, la recuperación de Shining a pesar de ser lenta iba por buen camino. Las visitas al hospital eran rutinas temporales fastidiosas, Shining no sentía entusiasmo al llegar ahí, porque a pesar de recibir alentadores diagnósticos de su recuperación no podía evitar pensar en la libertad.

Durante los primeros dos meses de su lenta recuperación Shining fue complacido por la lengua y el hocico de su madre unas cuantas veces más. La rutina era la misma: Velvet complaciendo a Shining quien por su estado era un actor pasivo, Velvet tenía que tragarse el semen de su hijo principalmente para no manchar la alfombra y después tener que lavarla. Después del acto, ambos fingirían que nada pasó. La primera experiencia fue única, la segunda fue satisfactoria para ambos, la tercera vez tuvieron complicaciones.

La monotonía del momento puede que les haya aburrido a sus cuerpos, porque con bastantes trabajos Shining apenas llegó a la eyaculación, pero sin un orgasmo al menos decente. En el momento de la felación, los sonidos de la succión por parte de la yegua se esparcieron por toda la habitación debido al esfuerzo de Velvet al intentar obtener los mismos resultados. Shining veía como su madre intentaba dar lo mejor de sí, chupando con más intensidad de la necesaria. Se sentía decepcionado y al mismo tiempo culpable; decepcionado porque ya ni disfrutaba y culpable porque veía a su madre sufrir más en vez de disfrutar.

 _¿Acaso perdí el toque?_ En la soledad del cuarto de baño, Velvet se lo preguntaba mientras se miraba al espejo y se sobaba la mandíbula a causa de la tarea casi imposible. La inseguridad volvía, los temores de su propia juventud ya desvanecida le perturbaban el corazón. Tal vez Shining se aburrió de ella, tal vez ya no la encontraba atractiva y simplemente accedía por lastima. Recuerda los momentos del sexo oral, como ella misma tampoco sentía tanto deseo como al principio del encuentro como creía tener. Se esforzó por entrar en el momento, pero llegó al punto en donde succionaba más por quedar bien que por gusto, el sabor viril le molestó en este encuentro. Algo falló y ambos no sabían por qué.

A pesar de ser una yegua madura, las temporadas de celo aún llegaban en su cuerpo. Serian las últimas en su vida, un par de momentos de fertilidad y después se iría para siempre. Llegaría a la edad donde poder tener potros de su sangre solo sería posible a través de los nietos.

Una noche tormentosa, Velvet se encontraba en su cama a punto de conciliar el sueño cuando unas caricias la tomaron por sorpresa, primero por su vientre y después por sus tetas, para finalizar en su entrada vaginal. Las caricias de esos cascos se sustituyeron por una lengua que humectaba sus pezones y jugaba con su clítoris. Night Light, después de tantos meses sin mostrar interés en su pareja, sorprendió con movimientos apasionados y románticos.

Sexo marital, convencional y más satisfactorio de lo esperado. Besos llenos de energía positiva, caricias en el pelaje tan suaves y agradables, palabras obscenas bien intencionadas que se hacían hueco en las oraciones románticas, acciones que demostraban amor. Night Light quería convertirse en uno con ella, Velvet captó el mensaje y se presentó haciendo a un lado su larga cola. Velvet había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser montada por un macho; tener su peso en su lomo, sentir su respiración junto con sus gemidos y mordiscos en su melena y nunca, experimentar como su entrada vaginal era abierta con rudeza en un ritmo cada vez más acelerado.

Mientras Night Light cumplía con su labor de esposo y penetraba a Velvet con gran vigor, ella no pudo evitar pensar en su hijo. No sabe exactamente por qué la imagen de su hijo se cruzó por su cabeza en tal momento, resultado en una idea perversa que podría funcionar como experimento simplemente para conocer sus propios límites. Ser yegua de dos sementales, su hijo y su padre, como madre y como esposa expresando su amor a ambos. Tal pensamiento morboso la hizo llegar a un orgasmo tan impetuoso que no pudo evitar relinchar tan fuerte que si no fuese por el escándalo de la tormenta todo el vecindario la habría escuchado. Night Light llegó al clímax y se descargó en el lomo de su amada pues sabía de su temporada de celo y nadie quería tener que lidiar con más potros dentro de la casa.

Night Light concilió el sueño minutos después la relación sexual. Twilight Velvet por su parte, permaneció despierta, pensando en la posibilidad. Necesitaba estar segura de aún ser atractiva para un potro joven, quería sentirse fuerte y juvenil al ser deseable por dos sementales. A pesar de sus miedos, sus ideas se fueron juntando y deformando para terminar en una sola intención, un nuevo objetivo cuya depravada necesidad debía cumplir.

Shining no dormía… permanecía acostado en su cama, intentando dormir en una posición incómoda para él, pues debido al accidente no podía moverse con libertad en su cama. Casi siempre dormía boca arriba, con las patas delanteras suspendidas en unas sabanas que estaban atadas a dos postes. aparte que el sonoro orgasmo de su madre traspasó con increíble facilidad las paredes, fue imposible no ignorarlo.

Su madre siendo montada por un macho, gimiendo como una animal salvaje envuelta en deseo infinito. Las ideas pasaban por su mente, la mayoría asquerosas. Shining siempre tuvo la intención de ir más lejos, quería de Velvet algo más que solamente chupadas. Aún sentía conflicto por las acciones pasadas, a veces sentía extrañeza de sus acciones y en otras ocasiones un odio a sí mismo por permitirse ir tan lejos. Por alguna razón natural, la aversión hacia la madre era muy difícil de romper, y ellos lo lograron creyendo en que no habría consecuencias. Jamás la miraría igual, una relación tan pura y sagrada gracias a su nula fuerza de voluntad se había deformado. ¿Para qué sentirse culpable entonces? La acción ya estaba hecha, fue una decisión de ambos, los dos disfrutaron. Sabía que esto debía terminar, tarde o temprano, eso era lo mejor para no arriesgar el lazo familiar.

Solo había un pequeño detalle, una semilla en el interior de la mente de Shining Armor que fue germinando, expandiéndose en su mente y llegando al corazón. Su relación con la madre era un problema, la relación con su hermana era otro problema. Twilight Sparkle era para Shining el único amigo real que tenía, Shining veía en ella un alma sensible y bella, una poni extraordinaria que merecía todos los elogios y todas las oportunidades. Creía en ella, sabía que en esa poni lavanda había un talento colosal, y más que eso, una guerrera y líder excepcional. Jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza el amor filial extremo, pero después del accidente no pudo controlar sus impulsos. Twilight ya no era una potrilla, era una yegua adolescente en un cambio sin retorno a la adultez. Tenía miedo y al mismo tiempo quería hacerlo. Su mente se estaba metiendo en caminos peligros.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, elevó su cabeza y vio a su madre con cierta cara despreocupada.

"¿Todo bien?". Shining se preguntaba dentro de sí las múltiples razones para que su madre entraba a su habitación en medio de la noche y sin siquiera tocar.

Twilight Velvet dejó la puerta entreabierta por simple descuido, llegó hasta la cama de Shining y ahí se acostó por un momento.

"¿Puedo acostarme contigo… esta noche?". Twilight Velvet, más coqueta de lo habitual. Tenía su melena echa un desastre, producto de la anterior relación sexual, todo su cuerpo olía a sudor y a sexo. Shining captó sus aromas, los vestigios de una acción carnal impregnados en pelaje y en el hocico. Shining no tenía idea (o no quería creerlo) de que después del revolcón de su madre hace minutos viniera aquí a comportarse de una manera tan extraña.

"Si, con gusto". Shining apenas se movió debido a su condición. Twilight Velvet se hizo un hueco en alguno de los lados de la cama y le abrazó el pecho. Con sus cascos comenzó a frotar suavemente el pelaje blanco de su hijo, le gustaba la textura de la piel, tan suave como una almohada, ideal para recostar su cabeza, deleitarse con el aroma y si quería, morder alguna parte por si sentía aburrida.

Shining no sabía en que pensar, jamás había visto una actitud de su madre tan intima y romántica. Le gustaban las caricias, una muestra de afecto tan inocente como cautivadora y erótica que le provocaba un conflicto anormal. Si ya había tenido sexo con su madre antes, ¿por qué ahora se volvía tan intenso y lo hacía dudar? Ahora Twilight Velvet quería algo más íntimo, no una simple sesión de sexo que en cualquier lado podía conseguirse… no, ella quería acercarse más, experimentar un nivel de disfrute mucho más placentero.

Amor, cuantos tipos de amor debería haber, amor solo es un sentimiento complejo resultado de otras emociones y sentimientos más básicos, pero al final siempre es el mismo: la alegría y la dicha de estar en armonía y compartir tu ser con alguien más. El primer encuentro entre ambos tuvo muy poco amor, solo fue morbo, curiosidad, demostrar algo nada más. pero eso dura poco, es una acción egoísta que podría terminar en tragedia si no se tiene la suficiente fuerza para ignorarla. Velvet llegó a una conclusión confusa y oportunista, un pretexto para llegar a los límites de estas acciones prohibidas con el propósito de sentirse viva, recordar una vez más el placer perverso emanado de sus temores y locuras. Amaba a su hijo, pero amaba más esa adrenalina de sentirse plena. Así que simplemente se le ocurrió concatenar su amor incondicional de amor por su hijo con su deseo corrompido.

Velvet bajó las caricias hacia la entrepierna de Shining quien suspiraba con más fuerza y se dejó llevar, el miembro erecto apareció con toda su rigidez y la lengua de Velvet en el primer anillo provocaron en Shining gemidos intensos y espasmos violentos. Shining cerró los ojos por un momento, intentaba contener tanto placer, preguntándose lo que le había pasado a su madre y que tan lejos llegaría. Abrió los ojos con el rostro de Velvet frente al suyo, con una mirada brillante y una sonrisa interesante.

Shining no pudo prever los movimientos de esta yegua madura, ella colocó sus labios carnosos en el hocico de su hijo. Shining exclamó un gemido entrecortado, Velvet cortó toda expresión con sus labios aprisionando a los de Shining. Las humedades de ambas salivas se combinaron, sus respiraciones cálidas chocaron en sus rostros. Un beso, el mejor que le han dado a Shining Armor en toda su vida.

Un suspiro compartido, un choque de miradas cómplices, un abrazo eterno en la memoria… la lengua pasó alrededor de los labios y se llevó algunos pelitos débiles del hocico. Shining exprimió de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, sin poder ocultar la belleza y la pasión de tan inesperada muestra de amor. Velvet imitó el comportamiento y un par de gotas saladas cayeron en el rostro de Shining.

"Shining, mi hijo… te amo… lo sabes. Pero este amor es dañino para ambos, no podremos continuar así. Esta será nuestro último encuentro y lo recordarás por siempre. Lo que haremos a continuación jamás volverá a pasar… ¿Entendido?".

Shining solo asintió con la cabeza, Velvet lo volvió a besar, subiéndose en su pansa para tener el control. Sentía la erección del semental rosándole la grupa, las gotas de fluido le mancharon la cola, Shining estaba listo para cumplir con su instinto primario.

"Shining, por favor… cuando estés a punto de venirte, avísame, que estoy en celo".

"¿Qué?".

"Solo dime cuando estés por eyacular. Esto te gustará".

Velvet elevó sus flancos traseros, como si lo hubiera practicado cientos de veces, colocó la entrada de su feminidad en la punta del miembro rígido de Shining y sin mirar se dejó caer, para ser ensartada en su totalidad de una sola vez.

Shining casi se desmayó, exclamó un grito entrecortado como si lo hubieran herido de muerte. La estimulación en todo su miembro ha sido tan extrema y repentina. Cada una de sus terminales nerviosas experimentaba placer al máximo gracias a la cueva apretada y lubricada de la yegua.

Shining no podía moverse, no tenía más remedio que aceptar su papel de caballo montado. El jinete es su propia madre quien comenzaba a mover la grupa de un lado a otro. Dolor y placer, combinación contradictoria convertida en gloria y adicción cuando hay sexo de por medio. Los movimientos de Velvet obligaban al pene de Shining ser más flexible de lo acostumbrado. El dolor disminuía y la recompensa deleitable aumentaba. Shining dejó de pensar claramente, dejó de importarle la familia y sus lazos, el bien y el mal, solo quiso saciar esa hambre incontrolable del instinto sexual. Su madre se convirtió en su compañera sexual y eso era lo que importaba esta noche.

Por fin, sus órganos sexuales juntos, algo con lo que había soñado por varias semanas Shining Armor. Los jadeos se intensificaban ambos hacían lo posible por exprimir la mayor cantidad de goce antes de que el orgasmo los alcanzara y terminara con este momento increíble. Se encontraban tan concentrados y abducidos por su locura sexual que no se han percatado que en la puerta entreabierta había alguien observando con el hocico abierto.

Errores inocentes y mínimos, desembocarán en consecuencias inciertas. Twilight Sparkle se ha despertado gracias al gemido ensordecedor que ha sucedido en la habitación contigua. Afortunadamente estaba tan atontada cuando despertó que no se percató de que tal sonido fuese de un placer sexual colosal. Con algo de molesta, tardará un poco más en conciliar el sueño una vez más. Escuchaba el aguacero sobre su calle, el sonido del agua estrellándose en la ventana y sus labios resecos le recordaron una necesidad básica para la vida: beber agua.

Intentó levantarse sin éxito alguno en varias ocasiones pues parecía ser que la cama se ha adherido a su cuerpo. Forzada a utilizar todas sus energías logró despegarse de las sábanas y poner sus cascos al piso. Se puso unas pantuflas y salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, simplemente por buenas costumbres. No había mayor escándalo que el de la lluvia cayendo, todo lo demás era dominado por el silencio nocturno con cierta anormalidad, provocaba una sensación de inseguridad, como si algo estuviera mal, como si la misma casa ocultara algo. Un vaso lleno de agua es lo ingirió, después lo puso en el fregadero, también por buena costumbre. Con su misión cumplida no había más que volver a hacerse una con la cama. Caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a su habitación, se topó con una puerta entreabierta, hubiera sido normal excepto por sonidos extraños saliendo de ahí, como si alguien luchara con gran vigor. A Twilight le parecía extraño, pues si mal no recuerda esa puerta daba con la habitación de su hermano, debería ser una sola voz, no dos. Curiosa, aproxima sus ojos en el espacio de la puerta y el marco, lo que encuentra casi la hace desmayar.

Un grito mudo, un colapso mental… Twilight no pudo reaccionar a la realidad que vio, se quedó congelada, sin saber qué hacer. No intervino, tan solo permaneció viendo esta escena tan sorpresiva que por siempre en su memoria quedará gravada. Aunque su mente se encontraba medio colapsada sus sentidos estaban más vivos que nunca: miraba la posición de su madre, al mover su grupa de una manera fenomenal, al ritmo de los jadeos. Su olfato detectó la esencia de los fluidos derramados en las sábanas resultado del juego mutuo de los genitales. El oído captaba el ligero choque rítmico junto con los resoplidos cansados de los implicados, en cada momento la respiración era más viva y rápida.

Shining y su madre, unidos más allá de lo permitido, cometiendo actos supuestamente prohibidos entre familia. Había leído libros respecto al tema del sexo, su importancia en la cultura como en la misma supervivencia de la especie poni, sus reacciones fisiológicas y su poder en el comportamiento. Lo había imaginado incluso, como una yegua en proceso del crecimiento natural, era normal que pensará en ello de vez en cuando, que quisiera saber la sensación que producía. Potros fuertes y hermosos que encontraba en fantasías para darle una demostración, a veces estos jóvenes sementales eran parte de su escuela. Todo era fantasía, todo el placer solo se quedaba en los rincones de su mente, ella era demasiado tímida y antisocial para lograr que nadie quisiera estar con ella. Además, los libros eran una mejor compañía, solo se limitaban a enseñar y a mostrar, sin juzgar a nadie.

Mira el rostro de su hermano, con la lengua fuera y respirando como si estuviera por darle un ataque cardiaco, como si el dolor se adentrara en sus entrañas. Todo lo contrario, ese rostro no era de agonía, era de contención, de aguantar un placer difícil de asimilar para el cuerpo durante mucho tiempo, disfrute que apenas podía soportar. Y aunque le doliera el vientre y las patas traseras, aunque su pene parezca desgarrarse dentro de su madre, él quería más.

Twilight dirigió la mirada a su madre, quien disfrutaba sobre el cuerpo de su hijo, miraba frecuentemente al techo como si buscase una respuesta a tan deleitable placer. Con las patas delanteras presionaba con fuerza el pecho de Shining Armor, con las patas traseras controlaba la velocidad de una penetración cada vez más intensa. Sus resoplidos eran incesantes, resultado de una satisfacción acreciente que le imploraba continuar sin importarle nada.

La imagen del contacto, algo que Twilight nunca olvidará. La unión sexual entre ambos ponis, la fusión de sus cuerpos a través de sus genitales. Cegados por el mismo pecado, unidos más allá del momento y la carne… es la escena perfecta de la grandiosidad de una relación coital… y Twilight Sparkle la ha visto en todo su esplendor.

Seguía sin captar a la perfección lo que ocurría, no podía hallar una explicación lógica de por qué su madre y su hermano tenían relaciones sexuales en medio de la noche. Parecía un sueño erótico y perverso, como si una parte de su imaginación lo hubiera creado para atormentarla y sin embargo no quiere irse, le repugna y quiere acercarse más…. ¿Por qué?

Hay momentos, a veces insignificantes o a veces muy impactantes que le dan sentido a tu vida, llegan a lo más profundo de tu ser y determinan para siempre tus objetivos y deseos. Para Twilight, este momento marcaría un amor y una maldición a lo largo de su vida. Vio en esta escena una emoción que jamás encontraría en los libros, solo podía ser experimentada en la práctica a través de todo el cuerpo. Sueños reprimidos, fantasías sexuales generadas en sus sueños que silenció y logro superar. Sabían que estaban mal y se sintió tan avergonzada por ello, por eso decidió enterrarlas en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. No podía permitirse sentir esa atracción libidinosa hacia su hermano mayor. Gracias a esta noche volverían a su mente con más fuerza, trayéndole nuevas posibilidades, clamando un rayo de esperanza al ver que los limites si podían ser rotos.

El sentido del gusto la hacía salivar, imaginaba el sabor que tendría al estar una situación similar, con ese semental apuesto de pelaje blanco y bien considerado con quien ahora su madre intentaba exprimirlo. El tacto fue el último en aparecer, con el casco delantero de Twilight llevándolo hasta su entrada femenina tan joven y poco experimentada, tocándose con delicadeza, intentando emular las sensaciones del encuentro.

Los cuerpos de ambos ponis sufrían, el placer era demasiado, tanto desenfreno estaba por destruir sus cuerpos. Aún así les importaba poco, querían alcanzar esa promesa paradisiaca de un orgasmo perfecto. Twilight Velvet perdió la compostura, sin avisar le metió la lengua a los labios de su hijo, intentando estar lo más unido posible a él. Los movimientos de Velvet con sus buen atribuidas nalgas se hacían más violentos. Su límite estaba cerca, Shining no podía aguantar más, su semilla le pedía salir para llegar a territorios inexplorados.

"¡Dime cuando estés a punto de venirte para despegarme!". Twilight Velvet, a pesar de lo sabroso del momento recordaba algo crucial: su temporada de celo. Una razón más de su apetito sexual y de por qué sus paredes vaginales se hayan convertido en un oasis para sementales calientes. Shining asintió con la cabeza, aunque él tenía otros planes.

Una oportunidad única en la vida, sabía que esta será la última vez que su miembro tendrá la oportunidad de penetrar a su madre. Tendrá que arriesgarse si quería cumplir su fantasía de llenar el útero de Velvet con su semilla, llegar hasta lo más profundo de ella y descargarse como realmente debe ser. Quería sentir la expansión de su pene al descargarse, quiere sentir como esa expansión era combatida por las paredes vaginales.

Su madre se pierde en un orgasmo donde por un momento se separa de toda realidad y llega a un punto en donde todo su cuerpo parece recibir un tremendo golpe que la deja noqueada. Shining aprovechó y expulsó con un gran ímpetu su carga fértil. La carga es depositada en grandes cantidades, su semilla concentrada y viscosa llegaron a lo más profundo del útero y lo llenaron en su totalidad. Shining se sintió en el paraíso, cada expulsión era una carta de amor a su propia perversión. El calor inunda el vientre de Twilight Velvet, entonces la realidad aparece con esta ingrata sorpresa.

"¿Qué carajos acabas de hacer?". La molestia apareció, arruinando todavía su sensación reciente del orgasmo. Se despegó con rapidez, dejando caer el chorro de esperma alrededor del pene de Shining Armor, era bastante semen saliendo de su trasero. Shining en cambio, pareció valerle todo, siguió con su lengua fuera y sintió orgullo por su acción.

Twilight se aleja con lentitud, sin hacer ruido entra a su habitación donde se queda un par de horas pensando en cada detalle de lo ocurrido, a veces con miedo, la mayoría de las veces con una gran excitación y ganas de volver a verlo otra vez.

Twilight Velvet no pudo regañar a Shining por lo ocurrido, simplemente se fue al baño intentando quitarse todo rastro de semen para evitar cualquier tipo de embarazo no deseado. No le habló a su hijo por una semana, hasta estar segura de no estar preñada.

Eventualmente las cosas se normalizaron. El sexo entre madre e hijo se detuvo por completo y la cotidianidad volvió a instaurarse en la casa de los Sparkle.

Después de los dos largos meses de reposo, Shining Armor debía enfrentarse al proceso de rehabilitación y la idea no era de su agrado. Historias de terror de potrillo que le marcaron volvieron a su psique, donde recordaba las partes más horripilantes de las historias, sobre los potros que jamás volvían a caminar y por lo tanto eran considerados inútiles por la sociedad, la policía llegaba por ellos y jamás volvían a aparecer.

Shining recuperó su movilidad y con ello su libertad, su reingreso a la escuela fue duro pero eficiente, se puso al corriente rápidamente y su reputación de alumno estrella volvió. Twilight Velvet por su parte, recuperó su rutina familiar, volvió a la literatura y a una vida tranquila junto a su esposo. Twilight Sparkle, por su parte, siguió su vida normal, tomando clases con la princesa del sol y sacando excelentes notas… aunque dentro de ella, intentaba darle marcha a un plan perverso para algún día obtener el amor de su hermano, más allá del lazo familiar.

* * *

Fin de la parte 3.

Seguramente el próximo capítulo será el último...


	4. La Complicidad Del Deseo

**LAS TAREAS QUE NO SE DICEN**

 **Parte 4– La Complicidad Del Deseo**

* * *

Hola a todos,

No se cuanto tiempo me tardé, pero por fin llegó. El capítulo "final" de Las Tareas Que No Se Dicen. ¿Por qué tarde tanto? Falta de ideas, mucho trabajo, me ví todas las películas de Harry Potter en una semana, actualicé mi biblioteca de música, etc...

En un principio el tema de clopfic solo iba a abarcar el tema de Shining Armor y Twilght Velvet, pero muchos me pidieron agregar la relación ShiningSparkle. Tal parece que es muy popular entre la comunidad clopper y puedo ver el por qué, incluso la misma serie parece reforzarlo. Intenté hacer este capítulo lo más romántico posible sin perder su esencia perversa. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Más de un año había pasado desde el primer suceso incestuoso dentro de la casa de la familia de Twilight Sparkle. A pesar de la normalidad de sus vidas, sus acciones permanecerán en la memoria de ambos para siempre. ¿Cómo podrían olvidar el placer descubierto por sus actos inmorales, la dicha de la alegría y la lujuria impregnada a través de sus cuerpos? Momentos de tanta carga obscena y a pesar de ello vivían sus vidas como si nada hubiese pasado.

Nuevos sucesos llegaron a la vida de la familia y los cambios los obligaron a alejarse. Twilight se mudó a un pueblo llamado Ponyville para aprender más sobre la amistad en compañía de sus nuevas amigas. Shining, en cambio, encontró a la yegua perfecta, la pareja ideal con la cual quería pasar el resto de sus días: hermosa, sexy, inteligente y con una personalidad de oro; la princesa Mi Amore Cadence. Así, cada hermano continuó por sus propios caminos, viviendo un sinfín de aventuras y nuevas experiencias. Sus vidas parecían resueltas y su futuro parecía brillar más con cada trote que daban.

Pero en las noches solitarias, donde la tristeza y las circunstancias de la vida te obligaban a convivir solo con tu propio pensamiento, los recuerdos y la imaginación sobre sus deseos reprimidos volvían a sus cabezas, para recordarles que su supuesta pureza siempre estuvo manchada. Fueran partícipes o testigos de sus fantasías, su mente se llenaba de erotismo al mismo tiempo de terror hacia ellos mismos. Sabían que estaba mal, de lo imperativo de ocultar tales sentimientos y fingir mesura, solo así tal vez puedan olvidarlos. Sin embargo, sus mentes son obsesivas y cuando menos lo esperan los pensamientos llegan para incitarlos.

Y por si sus deseos problemáticos no fueran suficientes, Twilight Sparkle recibió una noticia que le heló la sangre. Su hermano contraería nupcias. El apuesto semental blanco, exitoso como capitán de la guardia real y merecedor del respeto de ambas princesas tendría una boda de ensueño casándose con "la nueva" princesa. Twilight no lo tomó con alegría, se sintió traicionada, como si una parte de su corazón le fuera arrebatada. Después de mudarse a Ponyville casi no tuvo tiempo para estar con él y de la nada la noticia de la boda le llega a la cara. Twilight no quería admitirlo, pero sentía celos, una parte de ella quería tomar ese papel de novia, de estar con Shining Armor y besarlo, de unirse con él tanto sentimental como sexualmente. Ella lo sabía, no por nada en sus sueños la represión de sus deseos se menguaba y le mostraban locuras que hasta al más pervertido potro puberto caliente se avergonzaría.

Obligada a resignarse y aceptar la decisión de su hermano, comprendió lo inevitable; esto era lo mejor para ambos. Shining tenían una novia admirable; una princesa, jamás podría competir contra eso.

Consciente de que jamás podría superarlo hasta no cerrar el círculo, quiso terminar todo esto para por fin expulsar lo que su corazón deseaba decir por tanto tiempo. Posiblemente dolería, probablemente sería odiada, pero era mejor a seguir cargando con tan potente sentimiento.

Solamente necesitaba el momento indicado y el lugar para no ser interrumpidos ni molestados, cualquier desenlace (seguramente malo) no tendría testigos. El destino le sonrió y le dio la fecha perfecta al igual que el momento. Shining iría de visita, completamente solo, con el fin de pasar tiempo de calidad con su talentosa hermana. Una oportunidad única.

Sol, viento fresco, pueblerinos amigables y tranquilidad reconfortante, así eran los días en Ponyville. Un pueblo tan extraordinario y al mismo tiempo tan apacible. Rodeado en su mayor parte por bosque, era el sitio ideal para salir y hacer un picnic.

Recuerda cuando era potrilla, su hermano la llevaba de picnic en los hermosos parques de Canterlot. Naturaleza y refrigerios, juegos tontos e historias épicas. Twilight lo recuerda con una felicidad tan nostálgica. Era una idea excelente repetir la experiencia, esta vez en los bosques aledaños de Ponyville. Había lugares tan solitarios y aislados que era sencillo hacer cualquier clase de locura sin ser exhibido, la naturaleza oculta todo.

Shining llegó y Twilight le abrazó con una fuerza e intensidad que hicieron sonrojar al semental blanco, él le respondió con un beso en la mejilla. Shining Armor, un corcel apuesto, con un pelaje majestuoso, pero con el alma de un ángel. A pesar de tener una vida de casado, mantenía su actitud jovial y refrescada, con su melena larga y libre cubriendo parte de su frente.

Twilight le contó la idea y a Shining le fascinó. Con los preparativos listos no tardaron en trasladarse al bosque. Bocadillos, manteles, sodas y algunos juegos de mesa. Tenían planeado quedarse un buen rato en e interior del bosque.

"Como en los viejos tiempos", decía entre risas Shining Armor quien se mostraba siempre optimista y servicial con su hermana, su única y mejor amiga.

Caminatas con anécdotas graciosas, diversión al escalar árboles y en encontrar insectos, parecían potrillos juguetones. El mundo no importaba, se había difuminado por completo, solo estaba el bosque y ellos, como un paraíso diseñado a la medida. La diversión se volvió más frenética cuando encontraron un lago y Shining arrojó a Twilight a las aguas frías, Twilight le devolvió el favor y lo jaló por la cola con su magia. Cuando por fin el hambre entró en sus mentes dejaron de jugar y salieron del lago, junto a este había una pradera hermosa rodeada por el bosque frondoso y flores bellísimas, les pareció un excelente lugar para hacer el picnic, ahí nadie los molestaría.

Durante todo ese tiempo de convivencia, Twilight no dejó de pensar en las palabras que le diría a Shining; el momento apropiado de hacerlo y cómo debería decirlo. Soltar la sopa de golpe o ser más precavida, dejar que Shining lo dedujera por insinuaciones o algo más. Tal objetivo era muy difícil de hacer, especialmente por el temor a las consecuencias, podrían destruir para siempre la relación con su hermana y la familia entera. ¿Y si Shining ya no quería saber nada de esto? No olvidaba su complicidad en aquella noche tormentosa, cuando lo vio debajo de su madre ninfómana, pero decirle eso seguido de su sentir podría interpretarse como chantaje. Probablemente no encontraría el momento adecuado para decirle. A pesar de ello, aunque no lo hiciera completamente intencional la sensualidad de su cuerpo salía por momentos.

¿Y Shining Armor? ¿Qué pensaba? Sin duda estaba emocionado y feliz por pasar momentos tan gratos con su hermana menor y en principio la idea era inocente… sin embargo, conforme convivían algo en su interior despertó, trayendo de nuevo el conflicto. Tal vez era su mente depravada o Twilight se comportaba más extraño de lo normal. No sabía diferenciar la realidad de su propia percepción, se encontraba en un terreno inexplorado. Twilight era mucho más hermosa de lo que recordaba, su sonrisa radiaba una energía vibrante, su mirada despertaba deseo… el olor de su cuerpo era extrañamente embriagante… ¿Su hermana estaba en celo? ¿Acaso usó un perfume con feromonas? La tentación de recorrer el pelaje de su hermana por medio de la nariz en todos sus rincones se volvía más fuerte.

Había pistas que Shining se negada a aceptar, tal vez porque se estaba haciendo el difícil o porque lo más apropiado sería ignorarlas, pronto cayó en incertidumbre. Twilight constantemente se le adelantaba y movía sus flancos de manera más pronunciada, a veces Twilight sorprendía son abrazos inesperados donde el espacio propio entre ambos hermanos se hacía a un lado, Shining le gustaba sentir el pelaje lavanda de su hermana en su rostro por eso jamás lo rechazaba. Dentro del agua, la belleza de Twilight tomaba cierto erotismo difícil de ignorar, al mover su cola de maneras interesantes o de colocarse en posiciones sugerentes, pero todo pasaba tan rápido. Cuando salió del lago y empezó a secarse como si estuviera sola en la bañera mientras su hermano la miraba sin saber como reaccionar, el mensaje era más que evidente.

Shining recordó cuando veía a su hermana como una posible compañera sexual y algo mucho más. Escenas en su imaginación desde hace ya varias lunas pasadas cuando estaba enyesado y antes de eso, donde le quitaba la virginidad y la dejaba preñada o donde se metía a su habitación a altas horas de la noche y la penetraba sin que ella se diera cuenta. Todas esas fantasías volvían con fuerza. Shining Armor era un semental apuesto y no le importaba explotar eso, siempre tuvo suerte con las yeguas y durante su juventud se deleitó con la sexualidad de estas. Pero con Twilight había algo más.

Siempre estuvo con ella, siempre la apoyó sin importar nada, sin importar las peleas o malentendidos su relación volvía con la misma solidez. Jamás se hubiese casado de no estar lo suficientemente seguro que Cadance era la yegua ideal, esa decisión estaba hecha y jamás se arrepentiría de ella. Nunca se atrevería a lastimarla o hacer algo para romper su confianza, no podría darse el lujo de echarlo a perder por una idiotez. Sufría un conflicto en estos momentos y si alguien era la experta en los temas del corazón con todas sus aristas era su esposa, pues ella era la misma princesa del amor, pero no se atrevería a decirle el conflicto de su corazón, desencadenaría seguramente en su descontento y aprobación.

Twilight jugaba sucio, no quiso hacerlo, pero el deseo le obligó. Provocar a Shining y así nublar su buen juicio. Por un momento olvidó las consecuencias de sus actos. Mientras colocaban el mantel y preparaban los refrigerios, Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse como una maldita. Actuaba con egoísmo, estaba engañando a Shining, su hermano que siempre la apoyó cuando nadie más lo hizo, un semental de buen corazón con una vida plena, no se merecía esto.

Twilight ensució los sándwiches con un par de lágrimas, Shining se percató de ello y la abrazó con suavidad.

"¿Qué te pasa, Twily?" Shining acariciaba su melena mientras la abrazaba, Twilight sollozaba y abrazó a Shining con mucha fuerza. Sin éxito en detener sus lagrimas no tuvo más remedio que decir lo que su corazón sentía y añoraba, era el momento de liberarse y exponerse frente a Shining.

"Shining… yo te amo… más de lo que puedes imaginar. No es un amor de hermanos, es algo mucho más íntimo y por ende indebido a los ojos del mundo. Lamentablemente nuestra relación de sangre me impide tener este tipo de amor contigo. Se que estás casado, amas a Cadence y estoy feliz por ello, pero no puedo ocultarlo más. Siempre has sido el semental con que quería pasar el resto de mi vida… lamento si te he ofendido, perdón por hacerte pasar esto… comprenderé si me odias o si te decepcionas de mí por ser tan tonta. Solo te lo pido, por favor, no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto, te lo ruego. Te amo Shining y por eso lo siento".

Un silencio sepulcral de apoderó del campo, todo rastro de vida en los alrededores pareció esfumarse, incluso el mismo sol dejó de calentar con sus rayos de sol, la luz solamente servía para mostrar a aquellos ponis solos, envueltos en un problema del cual no podían escapar.

Shining quedó estupefacto. No podía creer lo que su hermana había dicho. ¿Debería estar furioso con ella o agradecido? Su corazón chochó con su pensamiento y por un momento quedó medio muerto. La amaba, tal vez más de lo permitido, pero el lazo de sangre lo devolvía a la cruel realidad. ¿Cómo era posible? Fue su único amigo desde que era una potrilla, recuerda como siempre le dejaba dulces en su escritorio cuando era Nightmare Night ya que ella como no tenía amigos no se aventuraba a salir esa noche… siempre se preocupó por ella. Pasaron tantos bellos momentos juntos y ahora todo estaba a punto de quebrarse por tal relevación. ¿Era injusto, que por algo como esto se destruyera una amistad tan satisfactoria para ambos? Shining debía tomar una decisión, cualquiera que fuera no habría marcha atrás y lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Shining sabía lo que tenía que hacer para detener todo este embrollo de una buena vez, su sentido común se lo imploraba. Habría corazones rotos e ilusiones truncadas, pero sería lo mejor. Pero no quería, se rehusaba a perder esta oportunidad, importándole un bledo las consecuencias.

El abrazo llegó a su fin, Shining Armor y Twilight se miraron a los ojos y ninguno se atrevió a decir o hacer algo. Era el momento perfecto, alguien necesitaba dar el primer paso. Shining alejó lentamente a su hermana con sus propias patas para verla en su totalidad, la mirada del corcel era de una determinación sin posibilidad de ser cambiada, parecía incluso molesto. Twilight por un momento sintió como su corazón se iba a ser demolido por una respuesta hiriente.

Entonces ocurrió, Twilight sintió la realidad como nunca al apreciar la humedad de los labios de su hermano junto a los suyos. Un beso, el más largo, apasionado y delicioso que ha recibido. Saliva y calor por fin fusionados en sus hocicos, por vez primera olores mucho más interesantes e íntimos del otro pudieron ser percibidos. Twilight dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad, tomó el rostro de Shining y lo acarició con delicadeza.

Un beso efímero, que anunciaba el comienzo de algo mucho más grande. Twilight estaba sudando, al igual que Shining quien resoplaba con intensidad. Un beso fue suficiente para despertar en ellos el hambre por el sexo opuesto. No era lo que Shining tenía en mente, debió hacer lo contrario… " _¡Por Celestia! ¿Qué he hecho?_ ". Sin embargo, más allá de las consecuencias funestas no cambiaria ese beso por nada del mundo, lo quiere hacer de nuevo y mucho más allá. Su corazón era demasiado grande para no darle una parte de él a su hermana.

"Twilight, sabes que no podemos continuar. Si alguien se entera no habrá futuro alentador para mí o para ti. Te amo, tanto como mi corazón me lo permite y ese mismo amor nos podría destruir. Piensa en nuestra familia, piensa en Cadance".

Shining Armor, a punto de llorar, consciente de ser derrotado por sus bajos instintos. Twilight no se aleja de él, empieza a besar sus mejillas, dispuesta a obtener el máximo placer de este encuentro.

"Lo entiendo, pero mi corazón no. Te amo Shining, siempre lo he hecho y me rehúso a la idea de que este amor nos pueda destruir. Se que te gusto, por eso tus acciones son estas… solamente exprésalo esta vez, sin ninguna atadura y sin temor a nada. Nuestros corazones siempre estarán unidos, pase lo que pase. Yo tampoco quiero dañar a Cadance, es una de mis mejores amigas, pero incluso ella entendería este tipo de amor. Yo quiero que seas feliz".

Shining no pudo ocultarlo, quería más. Otro beso entró en escena, mucho más intenso y salvaje que el anterior. La lengua entró por nuevos lugares, luchando por espacio al interior de las mejillas de Twilight y Shining. Los ponis producían tanta saliva que salía de sus labios y manchaba todo a su alrededor. La imaginación de Shining regresó con su perversión original, trayendo fantasías realmente excéntricas con nuevas posibilidades de realizarse gracias a los recientes eventos. Poseer a Twilight, hacer a su propia hermana menor una hembra… su hembra, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, y solamente pensarlo lo adentró más en esta locura. Shining tomó iniciativa y control, Twilight se dejó llevar por el poder de Shining y se recostó en el mantel, dejando a Shining besar más allá de su boca. Shining mordía con suavidad la punta de las orejas y lamía el cuello provocando gemidos encantadores. El contacto físico era tan próximo que Twilight se sorprendió al sentir una ligera presión en su pansa. Alzó la cabeza para identificar al responsable y le sorprendió encontrárselo tan vigoroso e impaciente como la última vez que lo vio.

Shining al darse cuenta se ruborizó, rojo como un tomate. La vergüenza le llegó y junto con una risita finjida. Twilight también expresó a través de sus mejillas el sentimiento de ver la parte más íntima de su hermano, al mismo tiempo de sorprenderse. Su hermano realmente estaba excitado, miraba la nueva extremidad desenfundada con una rigidez atemorizante, como una espada cuya única misión sería perforarla. Le manchó el pelaje de la panza son un poco de líquido espeso y transparente.

"¡Hay Celestia!" Twilight reconoció el tamaño y vigor de su hermano, verlo tan cerca le provocó un poco de miedo, su juguete sexual no se comparaba con esto. Era muy diferente verlo tan cerca y en su totalidad, la recordaba diferente en aquella noche prohibida. El olor que expedía la embriagó, el almizcle de macho entró en sus fosas nasales y la doblegó para rendirse ante sus impulsos.

"Realmente estabas esperado esto, ¿No es así, hermano?". A Twilight las palabras relacionadas con la familia avivan más sus fantasías.

"Lo siento, Twily, me creerás un maldito pervertido".

"No te preocupes, yo quería esto y de tan solo ver tu lado más primitivo me indica que algo estamos haciendo bien".

Twilight se aproximó a la parte baja de Shining para observar con todo detalle aquella delicia de semental. El color, la textura, su olor. Tanta cercanía la asustó al principio, incluso le pareció desagradable. Intentó no pensar en su penetrante olor junto con su humedad pegajosa, si quería hacer esto bien debía aventurarse a llegar más lejos. Con su casco tocó la punta de Shining con la intención de familiarizarse.

"¿Puedo, hermano?". Twilight quería saber como se lame y mete al hocico el órgano de este macho. Siempre había oído de hacerlo, incluso con un par de fotos se hacía la idea, ahora la oportunidad se le presentaba literalmente en la cara.

"Hazlo, mi Twily". Shining rio un poco, deseoso de experimentar en carne viva una de sus fantasías.

Twilight abrió la boca y empiezó a lamer la punta, provocando escalofríos y resoplidos en Shining quien por un movimiento involuntario empujó con su pelvis, obligando a Twilight a lamer un mayor volumen. Percibió los cascos de Shining acariciar su cabeza y melena, incitándola a continuar. A pesar de su iniciativa y ganas de hacerlo, Twilight no tenía experiencia, sus labios y lengua contaban con la torpeza de las primerizas. Shining en cambio estaba acostumbrado a los trabajos de las yeguas expertas en lamer polla. Su madre con su alta práctica le ofreció incluso su garganta para descargarse, Twilight no podría superar eso en tiempos cercanos.

Un suspiro de decepción por no cumplirse las expectativas de su primera experiencia, aunque no se molestó por la torpeza de su hermana, la entiende perfectamente. Por eso no la hará sentir mal ni le reprochará. Además, esto le dio una pista interesante, una posible sorpresa que aumentó su deseo por poseerla.

Poco a poco, Twilight perdía el miedo, ganó un poco más de experiencia y se atrevió a ir más lejos. Apenas logró meterse una parte de ese trozo a su hocico, intentaba succionar lo mejor que podía. Era suficiente para hacer gemir a Shining y no perder la erección.

"Es mi turno". Shining necesitaba llegar a un nuevo nivel; tomó a Twilight del rostro y con delicadeza la colocó boca arriba mientras se acomodaba sobre ella. Se dio la media vuelta para que Twilight continuara con su trabajo oral y él permaneciera a merced de esa retaguarda de yegua joven. Así pudo ver sus flancos atractivos con buena forma y entre esas deliciosas nalgas ver el premio mayor. Sus dos entradas, ambas listas para ser atendidas por un macho. Shining además pudo tocar los senos jóvenes de su hermana, el chorro de excitación y propia lubricación de su hermana manchó todo alrededor hasta llegar a esas juguetonas tetas. La comida estaba servida y Shining se daría un agasajo.

Sabor a Twilight, tales palabras adquirieron un nuevo significado. Twilight exclamó un grito difuso debido a que tenía la boca llena. Dejó de lamer para sentir la suavidad de una lengua que recorría sus labios exteriores. La sensación era tan fuerte, nadie jamás le había hecho eso con la lengua y no pudo evitar retorcerse de placer. Tantas veces de imaginar entrar a la vagina de su hermana, en meter todo el hocico en tal entrada y jugar con su lengua ahí dentro, en morder sus nalgas y sus tetas con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla gemir. Tenía todo eso ahora a su disposición y no se detuvo por un buen rato, su hermana gemía y arqueaba su lomo, su vulva se hinchaba y el derrame de su propio caldo sexual era imposible de detener. Shining usando su lengua y hocico estaba por regalarle a su hermana un orgasmo más allá del uso de sus propios cascos.

Tan inocente, tan poco experimentada. Shining Armor sintió ternura al verla experimentar las distintas delicias de la relación sexual, podría engañarla para hacerla cumplir sus propios fetiches, pero jamás hará, tampoco será rudo con ella hasta que esté lista. A pesar de estar apoderado por su propio instinto aún había suficiente luz en su cabeza para recordarle el afecto y el amor que sentía por ella, quería que ambos disfrutaran, quería que Twilight recordara este momento con todo el cariño del mundo. Sin importar los sucesos próximos, este regalo no podría quitárselo nadie.

Succionó sus suaves tetas como si de un potrillo hambriento se tratase, su lengua se movió con rapidez sobre y alrededor de los labios exteriores como un perro jugando con una paleta de hielo. Twilight y sus olores, eran tan suaves y reconfortantes, el aroma de su hermana dispuesta a entregarse, Shining poco a poco se volvió adicto a ellos.

Había una fuerza en Twilight que aumentaba, una emoción difícil de contener y que recorrió cada músculo de su cuerpo, provocándole temblores y escalofríos. Era algo mucho más potente que la alegría, más íntima y deliciosa. Twilight no lo sabía pues jamás lo había experimentado de una manera tan potente, era la primera vez que sufriría un orgasmo de proporciones colosales.

Twilight quería sentir el éxtasis de su cuerpo en todos los sentidos, razón por la cual volvió a chupar con más intensidad el pene de Shining Armor. Una explosión fluida se disparó por su vagina seguida de un gemido largo y profundamente erótico. Twilight temblaba por la intensidad mientras su cuerpo recibía la recompensa de un excelente orgasmo; una satisfacción como jamás había recibido en su vida. Shining Armor aprovechó el momento para hundir un poco más su verga en el hocico de su hermana quien aun así gemía con gran fuerza, si dependiera solamente de su placer hundiría de golpe todo su poder masculino sin importar dejarla sin aire. Su gustó no le duró mucho pues Twilight comenzó a atragantarse y con sus cascos hizo a un lado a Shining Armor. Habrá un momento en donde Shining la tenga boca arriba y con su hocico completamente a su merced para montarla por esa vía y sin importarle moverse como loco al usar la garganta de su hermana como una vagina experimentada, pero no será hoy y Shining puede ser paciente.

Ningún hermano quería terminar, con el deseo por fin expresado la próxima unión de sus cuerpos estaba garantizada. Adiós a las sutilezas, al demonio la moralidad, si su condena será el tártaro se irán sin remordimiento y llenos de placer.

Twilight se levantó y le dio la espalda a Shining Armor. Levantó la cola y movió sus vírgenes nalgas para anunciar el plato principal. En su rostro se dibujaba a la perfección la inhibición del pudor y la prioridad de la satisfacción como si fuese una orden religiosa.

"Por favor Shining… quiero que me montes. Quiero saber cómo se siente ser penetrada. No me importa si te vienes fuera o adentro, si me embarazo o me lastimas, solamente quiero que me montes, que me penetres como otras tantas yeguas que han ofrecido sus cuerpos para tu deleite. Quiero sentir tu ser en lo más profundo de mí".

Shining no podría rechazar tal oferta. Tantas fantasías donde la montaba como un miserable perro jarioso, de manera consensuada o no, donde esa deliciosa vagina lo exprimía por completo, donde inflaba su vientre por la cantidad de semen depositado, donde la obligaba a aparearse con otros machos sin importar si pertenecían a la misma especie… donde se la ofrecía a su padre mientras el se quedaba con su boca. Este era el momento, era el inicio de una montaña rusa de toda obscenidad. Será su secreto de hermanos, su diversión incestuosa.

"No tienes idea de las noches que pedí esto… ¿Puedo entonces eyacular dentro de ti?".

"Haz lo que gustes, solo hazme sentir en el cielo una vez más".

Una hembra, su propia hermana a su disposición. No importaba que tan excitado y enfermo estaba Shining Armor, este momento era perfecto y nadie tenía el derecho de arruinarlo, la amaba demasiado como para intentar hacerle daño. Elevó sus patas delanteras y subió a la parte posterior de su hermana, tomando la posición más básica para el coito, como miles de animales lo hicieron y lo harán en el bosque.

"Jamás habías estado con un semental antes…. ¿No es así, mi Twily?".

"No, por eso tu tendrás el honor de quitarme la virginidad. Es mi regalo para tu memoria".

Palabras para la culminación del momento perfecto, tomará la virginidad de su propia hermana, no hay mayor honor en la tierra.

La punta sintió el calor de la entrada, los resoplidos de ambos ponis se combinaron en uno solo. El primer contacto, un momento donde el mundo se convirtió en ese momento y nada más, donde las complicaciones y las penas se esfumaron y solo quedaron delicias. Shining por fin, estaba penetrando a su hermana quien hacía un esfuerzo por soportar la enormidad de Shining quien iba abriéndose paso milímetro por milímetro en el interior cálido y lubricado de su hermana.

"Te amo tanto". Tantos deseos por adentrarse de golpe y hacerla gritar, sentir el reflejo de su vagina al luchar con ese poder equino. A pesar de no poder cumplir tan perversa fantasía disfrutaba como el calor empapaba su pene lentamente.

"Esto es hermoso". El peso de su hermano sobre ella, sentía sus cascos sujetar sus caderas y como su sexo se abría y resistía al amor de un macho. Había dolor, se mordió los labios y luchó por relajare. Por fin experimentaba el placer y la alegría del amor sexual y se entregó a él sin importarle nada más. Shining Armor no pudo evitar expresar su lado dominante al mordisquear la nuca de Twilight, lo hizo tan suave que la ayudó a relajarse para hacer la penetración más placentera.

Los movimientos pélvicos comenzaron, al principio con calma y cuidado. Los equinos gemían placenteramente mientras el goce entre ambos se volvía más fuerte. Ninguna de sus acciones pudieron ser controladas conscientemente, sus vidas en ese momento fueron regidas por sus impulsos primarios; les indicaban como moverse, como gemir y lo que debían sentir. Twilight elevaba más el trasero para sentir el pene de su hermano lo más profundo posible.

Una entrada virgen y apretada, es todo lo que un semental adora en una hembra, Shining a pesar de su experiencia montando a muchas yeguas (incluida su madre) jamás había experimentado la intensidad con su hermana en la primera vez, puede que haya sido el morbo o el amor o todo eso y más. El interior de Twilight era tan cálido y húmedo, lo volvió loco.

"Debí de haber hecho esto antes". Shining aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, colocando más peso en el lomo de Twilight quien recibía la penetración con toda la felicidad del mundo. Era tanta su emoción que ambos ponis no pudieron evitar derramar un par de lágrimas. Todas las fantasías se reducen a simplezas cuando se experimenta a carne viva una relación sexual como esta. Los movimientos se aceleraron, Shining por fin logró entrar completamente, si le fuera posible también metería sus bolas en tal cálida y húmeda cueva. El glande presionaba con fuerza el límite de la vagina quien resistía con todo el paso de Shining, un poco más y llegaría al útero donde podría descargar toda su proteína fértil y embarazarla. Twilight no le respondió si se encentraba en su temporada de celo, de todas formas después de un rato penetrándola dejó de importarle, solo quería exprimirse dentro de ella.

Twilight no pudo evitar gritar al sentir como la punta intentaba perforarla más sin éxito algo, cayó rendida de placer, esperando recibir todo el amor de Shining. Sus cuerpos se entendieron muy bien, como si se comunicaran para lograr el climax al mismo tiempo, como si quisieran compartirlo y exponenciarlo. Shining ya no pudo más, cada movimiento lo podía llevar al orgasmo. Twilight tampoco podía más, su cuerpo le pide un final o de lo contrario podría morir de tanto placer.

Desde que tuvo sexo con su madre, algo cambio en la mente de Shining. Dejó de preocuparse por la moralidad y lo correcto y se enfocó mucho más en disfrutar los momentos sin importar las consecuencias. Gracias a ello sería el primer macho en descargar su fertilidad en dos miembros de su familia. Llenó el útero de su madre y pronto llenaría el de su hermana. No le importaba si su carga fértil encontraba el ovulo y la dejara preñada, aunque fuera algo escandaloso solamente quería estar con ella. Pensaba en su esposa y en lo que diría, puede que como una revancha ella tuviera sexo con su padre y así ambos estarían a mano.

"Twily, me voy a venir".

"Por favor, hazlo. Quiero sentir tu semen en mi interior, quiero que su semen sea el primero en llegar"

Shining relinchó, con sus testículos chocando en las nalgas de su hermana completamente rendida, con su punta presionando para entrar más, aun cuando ya no era posible, por fin lo dejó salir. Un orgasmo brutal con un disparo de leche directo al útero de Twilight Sparkle, pudo sentir el chorro de semen llegar con fuerza en el interior de su pene y recorrerlo por completo para salir con violencia en el interior de su hermana.

Twilight en cambio sintió como Shining parecía temblar al igual que ella y como babeaba su espalda. El calor del semen de su hermano en su vientre y como es llenada gota por gota. El orgasmo llega y con gemidos largos y escalofríos en las patas traseras.

Cayeron rendidos, completamente exhaustos y sudados, con olor a sexo en sus cuerpos derrotados por un orgasmo compartido. A pesar de haber terminado con sus cochinadas ninguno quiso despegarse, permanecieron unidos por un buen rato. Durante ese momento Shining no dejó de besarle la nuca y las mejillas a su hermosa hermana quien recibía con dicha toda muestra de afecto.

"Shining… ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?". Después de un rato en unión carnal, por fin separaron sus cuerpos. Se metieron al agua para ocultar todo rastro de sexo en sus cuerpos y desaparecieron el mantel donde una cantidad de secreciones lo dejaron inservible. El sexo ya se había disipado de sus mentes, por eso el miedo y la duda inundaban sus cabezas. Twilight no sabía qué hacer.

"No lo sé… supongo que continuar con nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, eso no cambiará el hecho de que te amo, como familia y como amante. Como dije cuando me casé, Cadance es la yegua con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días, pero eso no significa hacer a un lado todo lo demás, en especial a ti".

"Ojalá pudieras estar conmigo a partir de hoy, compartir la cama todas las noches y hacer una familia juntos. A pesar de ser una idea hermosa, comprendo la locura de hacerla. Sin embargo, me siento feliz. Porque sé que volverás y cada vez que haya una oportunidad podremos besarnos sin ninguna preocupación. Una parte de tu corazón ya me pertenece y por ello la cuidaré por el resto de mi vida".

"Por siempre, mi hermana hermosa. Cadance entenderá algún día de esta relación… al igual que el resto del mundo. Pero por ahora este secreto será nuestro lazo. Te amo tanto".

Shining y Twilight, firmaron su relación secreta mediante un beso de complicidad. No se atreverían a olvidar este preciado momento por nada del mundo, a pesar del peligro. Llegaron a la biblioteca al anochecer y ahí volvieron a experimentar el placer sus cuerpos, esta vez con más seguridad.

¿Qué le deparará el futuro a Shining Armor? ¿Realmente lo que sentía era amor o una variación poco saludable debido a su mente perversa? Tales preguntas no lo detendrían, tampoco sus fantasías. Twilight poco a poco fue infectándose por ellas y gracias a ello sus experiencias sexuales se transformaron en verdaderos eventos de locura, cada uno más loco que el anterior. Solo el tiempo sabe del precio a pagar por sus conductas, pero sobre todo, sabe que la familia de Shining guarda un secreto que si se juega bien puede hacer a todos cómplices de toda una aventura incestuosa.

* * *

Fin...


	5. La Dulce y Pervertida Venganza

LAS TAREAS QUE NO SE DICEN

PARTE 5 – La dulce y Pervertida Venganza

* * *

Hola a todos,

Muchos querían que esto pasara, una nueva parte de la vida incestuosa de Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle. Realmente no tenía intención de escribirla, pero la idea se me ocurrió y muchos querían ver la participación de Cadance en la historia. Puedo decir con seguridad que fue un completo acierto introducirla.

La recepción de esta historia determinará su continuación o su final. Este podría ser un final... depende de lo que digan los cloppers. Cadance, como princesa del amor tiene posibilidades infinitas para la creación de historias sexuales muy buenas.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

Deseos cumplidos, consiencias manchadas y vidas marcadas. La familia de los Sparkle jamás volvió a ser la misma. A pesar de su aparente felicidad de fotografía y de sus vidas resueltas, en sus ojos podría asomarse un crimen moral, una aberración hacia su propia sangre.

" _¿En qué estaba pensando?_ ". Su madre quiso enterrar el momento donde cayó en la debilidad y le entregó el cuerpo a su propio hijo. Night Light jamás lo dijo, pero la traición y la venganza pasaron muchas veces por su cabeza, jamás imaginó a su mujer ser capaz de semejante acción. Ideas destructivas como moler a su hijo a golpes o humillar públicamente a su esposa como 'la zorra' que era pasaron por su cabeza. Decidió mantener sus ideas en meras fantasías porque él era un cómplice, el no cumplió con su deber, el sugirió esto.

Sin embargo, dos pares de ojos celebraban esta culpa con naturalidad, la aceptaban con mucho amor y una pizca de malicia. Hermano y hermana, recordaban juntos la primera vez que sus cuerpos se llenaron de los jugos del otro y les ha gustado tanto la forma de exprimirse que empezaron a hacerlo en cualquier oportunidad. La emoción y el riesgo al estar al margen de las reglas les excitaba. Las cenas familiares siempre terminaban en un postre incestuoso; lejos de la demás familia, ocultos como delincuentes: en el baño, en una habitación vacía, incluso en un callejón.

Era su propio método de alejarse del estrés, su propia protesta de relevarse contra las buenas costumbres y lo establecido. No cabía duda del amor que expresaban uno del otro, era una manera mucho más satisfactoria de conectarse a pesar de la distancia. Sin embargo, en de su comportamiento frenético como un par de conejos en un celo perpetuo, no eran estúpidos y las consecuencias de una relación sexual podrían ser devastadores. Gracias a Celestia existían salidas, desde magia hasta pociones, así, el resultado de tales encuentros solo llegarían al orgasmo, no cobrarían forma de un potrillo.

Tal vez sus padres ignoraban su jueguito sucio, pero había otro miembro de la familia que descubrió su secreto. Nadie puede engañar a la princesa del amor, ella puede leer a la perfección el corazón de cualquier criatura en esta tierra; incluso es capaz de alterar los sentimientos que alberga el corazón a voluntad. Al principio lo creyó normal, Shining Armor amaba a su hermana, eran familia unida y feliz y tales vínculos eran tan fuertes. Pero después detectó la filia en la mente y corazón de su esposo, no le tomó mucho descifrarlos y descubrir los jueguitos sucios de aquellos hermanos.

Ese desgraciado, ese maldito hijo de… Le juró fidelidad y honestidad, y ahora resultaba que tenía una doble vida. Y no la engañaba con cualquier ponizuela, era con su misma hermana menor. Su esposo era un degenerado, deseoso por montar a su hermana en cualquier oportunidad, de aparearse con ella con la misma pasión que la montaba a ella.

Leyó a la perfección el corazón de su esposo sin que él se diera cuenta y descubrió algo poco habitual. El corazón de un infiel es débil, el amor es siempre opacado por la pasión y el deseo. El corazón de Shining Armor tenía tanto amor como pasión y en ambos el amor era tan cálido y puro cuando pensaba en ella o en su hermana. Shining Armor la seguiría amando, sin importar la dificultad o las circunstancias. Un corazón para dos yeguas… amor y pasión para ambas sin ninguna condición.

Cadance tenía el poder para hacerle la vida miserable, a los dos hermanos por igual. Su influencia y poder político llegaba incluso a Equestria. Podría desaparecerlos o mejor aún, meterlos a un calabozo donde los guardias se deleitarían con sus cuerpos sucios hasta el final de sus días. Pero los amaba a los dos, eran parte de su familia más querida. No podría dañarlos, al menos no de las maneras convencionales.

Entonces se le ocurrió un plan, uno tan descabellado como perverso y manipulador. Si realmente el amor de Shining Armor era tan grande como para ofrecer su vida, podría soportar una prueba que duraría de por vida. Amaría ese "castigo" sobre todas las cosas y le daría los mejores años de su vida. Si Shining Armor lograba sobrellevar tal prueba con dignidad, felicidad y amor, entonces aceptaría el amor filial de su esposo y lo apoyaría en todo momento, pero si fallaba, sería la perdición de Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle.

Realmente era un plan sencillo, solo necesita un pretexto para unir a la familia y al mismo tiempo distraer a una parte de ella.

* * *

En la casa de los Sparkle solo había un individuo; Night Light, entretenido en pequeños trabajos de mantenimiento hogareño mientras su esposa estaba de visita en Ponyville para ver a su amada y exitosa hija con el objetivo de celebrar el cumpleaños del querido hijo mayor. ¿Por qué Night Light no fue invitado a tal reunión? Cosas de yeguas, además, la idea era de Cadance y quería un tiempo de calidad con su suegra y cuñada.

Alguien tocó la puerta y el maduro semental sin creer sorpresas fue a revisar quien era. Esperaba algún vendedor molesto, tal vez algún correo relevante, daba lo mismo. Dio un salto de perplejidad al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la figura de la misma princesa del amor.

Mi Amore Cadenza, mejor conocida como Cadance. Una princesa respetada por todos y siempre tratada como heroína. Cualquier ser de menor importancia y gracia se avergonzaría de manchar la vista de tan hermosa princesa con su presencia. Pero Cadance jamás fue orgullosa, su mirada hermosa inspiraba paz y su sonrisa en ese hociquito inocente y coqueto solo inspiraban confianza.

 _"Mucho gusto, suegro… ¿Puedo pasar?"_. Cadance era la yegua perfecta, el sueño de cualquier semental heterosexual: con un pelaje rosado tan suave como una nube y un perfume natural tan parecido a rosas frescas, junto con un rostro tierno y comprensivo. Si ella quisiera podría hacer esclavo a todos los machos de su reino con solo usar sus encantos, podría hacer su voluntad a través de ellos.

Night Light no quería dejar esperando en la puerta a una princesa, la dejó pasar sin objeción. Le ofreció el mejor asiento, abrió su más fina botella de vino y le dio a escoger entre la más sabrosa fruta que tenía en ese momento, solamente para ella. Cadance aceptó todos los cuidados con una sonrisa inocente. Night Light estaba tan enfocado en complacer a su invitada que no se percató en que lentamente todas las persianas y cortinas de la casa se deslizaron para cubrir las ventanas.

Night tal vez era inocente, de vez en cuando un poco torpe como cualquier otro poni común y corriente… pero no era estúpido. Cadance no debería estar aquí, supuestamente ella estaría en una reunión con su esposa e hija en Ponyville para preparar la fiesta de su hijo. ¿Qué asuntos delicados habría que tratar? ¿Cadance tenía una queja contra él o su hijo?

Una Cadance con actitud comprensiva e inocente entró por la puerta, y tiempo se encargó de desenmascarar sus intenciones.

El mensaje inocente fue mutando a un mensaje seductor. Al principio fue sutil, luego de varios minutos lo directo y descarado ganó terreno. La cola y las piernas traseras danzaron de una manera la cual Night Light no podía ignorar. Ese cuerpo delicioso de la diosa equina del amor; sus cuartos traseros perfectos, con esa cola multicolor de tonos cristalizados… era como admirar una gema que podía experimentarse con todo el cuerpo. Esa grupa enorme y perfecta, cuando Cadance se levantaba y caminaba alrededor de la sala, era como invitación a admirarla, a perderse en el interior de ella y morir ahí, en ese calor de yegua.

" _Princesa Cadance… ¿Qué está intentando hacer?_ ". Night Light no pudo ignorarlo por siempre, era necesario conocer las verdaderas intenciones de su nuera, su poderosa y deliciosa nuera.

Cadance era la princesa del amor y como tal, ese poder podría usarlo para disfrazar el amor con lujuria y obsesión. Una esencia invisible emanaba de su mágico cuerno al primer segundo que sus cascos atravesaron la puerta. Poco a poco toda la casa se vició de un ambiente imposible de identificar al menos por la parte consiente. Night Light estaba sudando, cada minuto dentro de la sala era una carga más pesada para controlar sus impulsos. Si no fuera tan recto y perseverante, se habría lanzado sobre Cadance para saciar sus instintos sin medir su fuerza o las consecuencias. Su mente se quebraba por una sola idea: montar a Cadance, aunque ella no quisiera.

No quería llegar a eso, aunque su sangre hervía, quemaba su piel y todos sus músculos y la única cura era el cuerpo de Cadance. La princesa sonrió, podía sentir toda esa lujuria descontrolada, era una tortura para un macho difícil de soportar, un minuto más dejándolo esperar y su corazón explotaría de tanto deseo. La mente de su suegro estaba sucia por deseos sexuales, podía ver claramente sus intenciones.

Era un semental muy poderoso, lo admiró por eso. Pero ella era la princesa del amor y una princesa siempre gana.

Un simple beso obsceno fue suficiente para quebrar la voluntad del unicornio. Al sentir la lengua suave de Cadance manchar su pelaje con saliva como si de una pateta de chocolate se tratase, Night Light bramó con fuerza y se lanzó sobre la princesa. Ella lo quería, pues ya lo encontró, se comería ese delicioso platillo con el que su hijo se deleitaba cada noche. Un semental con toda la furia para el sexo, Cadance lo consideró tierno, pero la venganza le pertenecía a ella y sería exactamente como ella lo tenía en mente

Con su magia inmovilizó a Night Light, lo llevó como peluche hacia la cama de una habitación y ahí lo arrojó. Le causó gracia que Night Light al caer boca arriba a las cobijas ya tuviera la verga completamente levantada y humedecida para consumar el acto.

" _Cuando te conocí, pude ver cómo me miraste una vez. No mientas que alguna vez imaginaste con tenerme, con el pretexto de cuidar a tu hijo tu serías el primero en checar la mercancía. Pero rápidamente reprimiste esos pensamientos y me viste como lo que era, una princesa poderosa e inalcanzable para ti. Te admiro por controlar incluso tus pensamientos. Pero ahora quiero algo de ti y me lo darás_ ".

Era cierto, Night Light fantaseó con tener relaciones sexuales con una joven Cadance, quitarle la virginidad antes de que su hijo lo hiciera. Pero tan rápido como aparecieron tales fantasías, se esfumaron. Tal vez era por temor a pensar con libidinosidad con una protegida de Celestia, o que fuera mucho más recto y estoico en el pasado. Jamás se imaginó cumplirlas, ni siquiera pensar en una mínima posibilidad.

" _¿Ya quieres estar adentro? Deseo concedido_ ". Cadance se colocó sobre el vientre de Night Light, apartó la cola de su entrada y con cierto sadismo se dejó caer para que todo el miembro viril de Night Light entrara de golpe en el interior de una Cadance caliente pero aún seca. Un relincho retumbó en la habitación, como si un terremoto perturbara la rutina de todos objetos en la recamara. Dolor y placer, Night Light no podría definir el primer contacto, casi se muere de la sorpresa. El colchón se sumió por el peso de ambos, en especial por Cadance, una yegua con el doble de tamaño de una poni común. La sonrisa de Cadance confirmó su propio placer y malevolencia, mientras miraba al techo e imaginaba todos los pasos de su plan, como iba tomando forma.

El sonido de un colchón moviéndose era la clara señal del coito, Cadance era la quien decidía que tan rápido era penetrada, y que tan profundo el pene erecto de su suegro llegaría. Como princesa del amor, era una experta en destruir a un semental con puro placer. Contraía su vagina para exprimirles el placer al máximo a cualquier macho, todas sus pareces vaginales se lubricaban con abundancia para hacer el roce más sensible y delicioso, las gotas que lograban salir desprendían un almizcle adictivo, sin mencionar que si tus papilas gustativas las probaban quedarías encantado por su sabor. Pero el mayor poder de Cadance, algo que sin duda Shining admiraba y disfrutaba con locura, eran los movimientos que hacía con sus caderas. Night Light pronto lo descubriría y lo amaría tanto como su hijo.

" _Esto no está pasando, es una fantasía… ¿Qué está pasando realmente? No quiero detenerme, quiero experimentarlo todo_ ". Night Light jadeaba con tanta intensidad que su boca quedó seca. Fueron los besos tan intensos de Cadance que la humedad de sus labios y hocico regresó. Le dolían las bolas, a veces los calambres entumecían sus patas, pero no quería detenerse. Cada vez que Cadance se movía era como si el paraíso se abriera entre sus piernas y lo llevarían para siempre a un lugar donde el placer infinito era posible.

El olor de yegua en celo hizo el aire de la habitación difícil de respirar, los gemidos de ambos cómplices se combinaron para crear una melodía de lujuria desenfrenada. Cadance entonces hizo algo mucho más excitante. Sin despegarse se dio la media vuelta y se hundió todo lo que pudo. Así, Night Light deleitaría su vista con una imagen para la posteridad. Como ese enorme trasero perfecto engullía en su totalidad toda su verga, como en cada movimiento su pene se escondía en esa vulva hinchada y chorreante de sabrosos y olorosos jugos vaginales. Esas increíbles grupas, como se movían al ritmo de los empujes de Cadance, ese tamaño podría matar a cualquier semental si se atreviera a sentarse en sus caras. Morir bajo los olores de una princesa, ver por última vez esas carnosidades y poder experimentarlas con el aroma y el sabor. Incluso su sucia entrada era hermosa, jamás había visto una de las partes más privadas de una princesa. No pudo resistirse y comenzó a tocarla.

" _Vamos querido suegro, estás por terminar. Hazlo ya, lo que quiero de ti es semen, todo el que me puedas dar_ ". Cadance comenzó a gemir como potrilla recién penetrada, para llegar más allá de los sentidos externos del unicornio. Quería llegar a sus fantasías más ocultas, al instinto más primitivo sin ninguna atadura. Night Light no pudo más y en varios espasmos representó su excelente orgasmo, lanzó toda su carga fértil en el interior de Cadance. La proteína genética de Night manchó toda la vagina y el útero de una princesa, Cadance consciente de la carga fértil y su poder, se quedó lo más pegada posible a los genitales de su suegro, a veces moviéndose más para volver a mantener la excitación a flote y así el miembro de Night no decayera tan pronto, con el fin de obtener hasta la última gota posible.

Night dejó de respirar por un par de segundos, el orgasmo fue tan increíble que casi muere de un paro cardiaco.

Cadance sonrió, no por placer, sino por haber concluido una parte de su venganza. Siente en su interior como el esperma ha encontrado al objetivo y lo ha fecundado con éxito. Sin darse cuenta, Night Light ha fertilizado a su nuera.

Night Light se recostó sobre el vientre de esta hermosa y lujuriosa yegua, mientras lamía y chupaba sus tetas como si se tratase de un potrillo hambriento. Permaneció así hasta desfallecer. Una vez cumplido con el objetivo, ya no había necesidad de complacer a este aburrido semental. Lo alejó de su cuerpo y lo dejó dormir. Usó su magia para borrar cualquier rastro de la acción y desapareció de la casa. Cuando Night Light despertara y se encontrara acostado en una cama limpia y en una habitación sin olor a sexo dudaría de la veracidad de los eventos pasados. No importa lo que pasara, no podría decir lo que pasó en ese día, en especial cuando se enterara de la llegada de cierto nuevo miembro a la familia.

Cadance no tardó mucho en llegar a la reunión donde Twilight Sparke y Twilight Velvet esperaban pacientemente el pequeño retraso. Pusieron cascos a la obra para festejar al semental blanco como se debía. Cadence, en su mente, se preparaba para la segunda parte de su venganza.

* * *

El Palacio del Imperio de Cristal: una maravilla estética y arquitectónica. Su belleza es solo superada por su altura. Aquel bellísimo castillo es el hogar de los actuales principales del Imperio; la princesa Mi Amore Cadance y el capitán Shining Armor. Gracias a su mandato, el Imperio de Cristal está viviendo su nueva era de brillo, paz, libertad y nuevas experiencias.

Ambos gobiernan con rectitud, disciplina y compasión, los ha hecho merecedores del respeto y la admiración absoluta de todo el pueblo, el ejército y la guardia real, por lo que ningún mandato es cuestionado y seguido al pie de la letra. Shining Armor es influyente, pero su esposa lo es más. Entonces, si la princesa del amor quiere que en la fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa de su amado esposo no haya ningún guardia cerca, así pasará. Es más, si quiere que los pocos sirvientes les den bebidas adulteradas a los invitados sin hacer pregunta alguna, también ocurrirá.

Shining Armor quedó maravillado y sorprendido por la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños en compañía de su familia y amigos queridos. Una fiesta pequeña, pero con mucho esfuerzo y amor, era agradable estar en una fiesta con tan buena vibra. Anécdotas, juegos tontos, mucho ponche y comida deliciosa, ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Después de un par de horas jugando y bebiendo, los invitados se retiraron a sus aposentos pues el sueño los atacó a todos por igual. Además, la noche ya había caído y los deberes no se suspenderían en la mañana. Cadance, Twilight y Shining Armor fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Ellos continuaron charlando y divirtiéndose por una hora más hasta que el cansancio por fin los alcanzó. Shining Armor y Twilight irían a descansar, mientras Cadance volvería retomar algunos asuntos del reino en solitario simplemente para dejar descansar a su esposo como se debía en su día especial.

Ambos hermanos dejaron el salón y se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos. Su camino tuvo un par de aspectos curiosos los cuales eran un aliente atractivo para inhibir la rectitud: apenas vieron a un par de guardias en todo su camino, en los pasillos y escaleras del palacio no encontraron ningún sirviente, podrían gritar y nadie escucharía porque no había nadie, ni siquiera en las habitaciones donde pasaban. Por si no fuera suficiente, Cadance, después de terminar sus labores quería relajarse en un spa, con una cita previamente solicitada, así que tardaría un par de horas más. Tenían tiempo libre de sobra.

Había un detalle que Shining sospechaba porque no cuadraba; el deseo de poseer a su hermana era mucho más fuerte de lo habitual. Su cuerpo y mente le pedían sexo, como si de un drogadicto se tratase y necesitara su dosis para mantenerse quieto y feliz. Bastante difícil de controlar y generalmente solo había alguien responsable de convertirlo en un urgido: su esposa, quien constantemente utilizaba su magia para obligar a Shining Armor a cooperar en la cama, era imposible negarse.

Pero ahora su esposa no estaba con él, solo estaba Twilight adelante. Intentó aclarar su mente sin éxito porque estaba más embobado por la grupa tierna y joven de Twilight, moviéndose al ritmo sensual de sus pasos.

Twilight lo hacía a propósito, levantaba la cola para mostrar el premio oculto entre sus nalgas de yegua dispuesta. Intoxicada por algo desconocido, deseosa por ser penetrada. Sabía de lo arriesgado de su deseo, sería una completa estupidez tener un momento intimo con el esposo de la princesa del amor en sus mismos territorios personales. Una apuesta arriesgada con mucho por perder. Pero el deseo no la dejaba en paz, quería sentir el peso de su hermano sobre su lomo mientras la penetraba con vigorosidad y le mordía suavemente la nuca para mantenerla quieta y así serle sumisa, para que así la embistiera con la furia que quisiera.

Sus pensamientos tenían una sintonía especial cuando se trataba de sexo y eso mismo derrotó sus inhibiciones. No era cortés negarle al cuerpo lo que necesitaba. Twilight derramó en la alfombra del pasillo un par de gotas con su aroma sexual, cuando Shining lo detectó fue imposible resistirse. Se aproximó a su hermana y le dio una nalgada con su casco para dejarle marca de su herradura, como una muestra de que el único dueño de ese trasero era su hermano. Ambos galoparon a la habitación más cercana para restregarse lo más pronto posible.

" _Eres un potro malo, Shinny, ¿Qué diría mamá y papá al saber que te coges a su hija?_ ". Hace años que Twilight perdió la inocencia, la influencia incestuosa de Shining Armor infectó su mente y la hizo dependiente de las sensaciones que solo Shining Amor era capaz de producir en su cuerpo.

" _¿Y qué diría mi esposa al saber que tú también tienes el poder de complacerme y drenarme?_ ".

" _Definitivamente nos iremos al tártaro por esto_ ".

Besos, caricias, mordisqueos y mucho sudor. Twilight entró a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, abrió la piernas y mostró su parte trasera tan bañada en sus propios juegos. Shining aprovechó el nuevo banquete y con su lengua empezó a saborear, provocando gemidos mudos y muchos espasmos a su hermanita. Shining era un profesional, no les temía a los sabores ni al olor a veces tan penetrante que podría despedir una hembra, el era un adorador de toda la feminidad y por eso recibía con júbilo todas las delicias que su hermana tenía para él. La lengua entró y saboreó las cavidades vaginales, todo sabor salado su lengua lo detectó, y en consecuencia le provocó a Twilight sus primeros órganos de la noche.

Twilight se sentía en el cielo, Shining vivía su fantasía perfecta… estaban tan inmersos en su colaboración que no se percataron cuando la perilla giró y un invitado inesperado apareció.

No escucharon a tiempo los sonidos de los cascos aproximándose a ellos y cuando lo hicieron el corazón casi les explota del susto.

"¡Cadance!". Shining Armor se atragantó con su propia saliva y en intento por colocarse de pie resbaló y cayó. En su expresión podía definirse a la perfección una mala sorpresa, momentos en la vida que aparecen de improvisto y caen sobre tu mente como un balde de agua helada. La expresión de su esposa no era nada alentadora, lo miraba de una manera amenazante mientras la seriedad de su rostro le pesaba tanto como una montaña.

Twilight no pudo hacer nada más que taparse con las sábanas sucias y enrojecer su rostro como puré de tomate por la vergüenza. Quería morirse, desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragada, sufrir en el tártaro o ser enviada en ese mismo instante a una tierra inhóspita donde pasaría frio y hambre, menos aquí. Cerró los ojos y entre lágrimas pidió simplemente que todo terminara de una vez.

" _Así es como le muestras amor a tu hermana. Vaya forma de hacerlo, me atrevería a decir que es poco ortodoxa_ ". Cadance tenía a los dos a su merced, el susto fue suficiente para doblegar sus fuerzas y voluntades, ya eran sus marionetas.

" _Cadance, por favor. Puedo explicarlo… solamente deja ir a Twilight. Yo tomo la responsabilidad de todo esto. Es conmigo con quien debes estar enojada_ ". Shining Armor se levanta con torpeza, su enorme pene de macho se ocultó tan rápido debido al susto.

" _No intentes protegerla, querido… Yo soy la misma princesa del amor, si alguien sabe sobre las pasiones y los errores que el corazón comete, soy yo. ¿Le quitaste la virginidad, cierto? ¿Aprovechaste su nula experiencia para cumplir tus fantasías? Sé que se han apareado tantas veces, eso puede verse a kilómetros… ambos fueron consientes, ambos accedieron, por lo tanto, la responsabilidad es mutua. Debería castigarlos a ambos, cortar toda relación con ustedes… debería mover mis influencias para mandarte a la corte marcial y así quitarte tus títulos. Pero no lo haré… en vez de una venganza, quiero una prueba. Verás… te amo y amo a Twilight, a pesar de sus actos los amo a los dos. Tú me amas y la amas a ella… preferirías sacrificarte tú que perder a ambas_ ".

Cadance se aproximó lentamente hacia su esposo, quien no sabía como reaccionar, las palabras solamente lo confundieron. Ya no sabía que esperar de su esposa, cientos de posibilidades se formularon en su cabeza, la mayoría con desenlaces dolorosos. Cualquier pensamiento fue cortado de golpe cuando los húmedos y sensuales labios de Cadance se unieron con sus labios impregnados de los jugos de Twilight.

" _Con que así es el sabor de Twilight_ ". Cadance acarició con la lengua las mejillas manchadas de su esposo, por dentro y por fuera. Saboreaba y disfrutaba cualquier residuo de los fluidos de Twilight. Shining Armor, sin menores posibilidades de resistirse o argumentar algo, simplemente se dejó llevar.

La magia se apropió de las sábanas y las arrojó con violencia al rincón de la habitación. Twilight se aterró al sentirse expuesta y su primer impulso fue teletransportarse. Esperaba ver la decepción y condena en los ojos de Cadance frente a ella, pero lo que pasó en realidad la sorprendió. Era Cadance, estaba besando con toda la pasión del mundo a su esposo, como si nada de los eventos anteriores importara, como si Cadance quisiera afirmar a todos los testigos su lugar en esta relación y su poder sobre ella. Shining Armor se rindió fácilmente, Twilight jamás podría competir con las habilidades de la princesa del amor.

La situación comenzó a tornarse mucho más extraña, arriesgada y perversa cuando Cadance hizo levitar el cuerpo de su esposo para mandarlo hacia la cama.

" _Si la amas a ella, bésala también_ ". ¿Acaso Twilight y Shining Armor escucharon bien? ¿Realmente Cadance estaba aceptando su relación, es más, quería verlo? Podrían escapar, alejarse de todo este festín de sucesos anormales e intentar olvidar, pero Cadance lo tenía todo controlado; era imposible teletransportarse, Twilight lo intentó varias veces, había algo en la habitación bloqueando su capacidad. Tampoco era posible escapar galopando, Cadance no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

La habitación volvió a llenarse de esa esencia afrodisiaca, la obra de Cadance especializada en doblegar voluntades y aumentar el deseo. El calor creció en el vientre de Twilight, los deseos de los dos por volver a hacerlo regresaron con la misma potencia de siempre.

Los labios de los hermanos se juntaron, mientras Shining Armor permanecía acostado boca arriba, su hermana se dirigió a su cabeza y lo besó como si no hubiera público. Sus respiraciones aumentaron, los suspiros se convirtieron en la prueba de sus largos besos que muchas veces los dejaba sin aire. Su deseo mutuo y la felicidad por juntar sus lenguas los llevaron al edén. Mientras tanto, Cadance observaba y sonreía, complacida por el espectáculo. Jamás había sido testigo de un acto incestuoso, y mucho menos que los protagonistas de tal encuentro fuera su familia más cercana. Podía sentir la pasión y alegría de tal encuentro, se divertía y excitaba con ella.

Cadance no quiso quedarse fuera de la fiesta y comenzó a estimularse, ver a su esposo mostrar la misma pasión en la cama con otra yegua fue una satisfacción inesperada. Ahora sería una cómplice de un suceso que solo se quedaba en el deseo oculto de una infinidad de creaturas. En sus años como princesa, conocedora de uno de los sentimientos más complejos de la tierra, pudo comprender los anhelos de un deseo sexual sobre un familiar; madres con hijos, hermanos con padres… posibles parejas que jamás pasarían. El tabú y el miedo al rechazo era más fuerte que su deseo, nadie estaría dispuesto al castigo de la exclusión. Muchas veces era perversión, en muy pocas ocasiones había amor de por medio. Y ahora, Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle, hermanos de sangre, olvidaban su relación sanguínea para tratarse como iguales, para compartir su sexualidad como cualquier otra creatura. Se amaban y nadie podría negar o cambiar eso.

Satisfecha por su confirmación, su plan estaba dando frutos. Podría salir y dejar a la pareja de hermanos consumar el acto y esperar un final que ya había previsto. Pero necesitaba verlo, quiso grabar en su memoria el momento clave de su venganza, quería ver las caras satisfechas de Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle. Además, era una experiencia gratificante verlos, como se revolcaban como perros callejeros.

Era su momento de placer, el balde de agua fría llegaría después. ¿Por qué no disfrutar? Cadance separó por un momento a la pareja de hermanos y volvió a besar a su esposo de nuevo.

" _Tienes a dos yeguas para ti… mi amado unicornio blanco. Una es tu fiel esposa y la otra es tu pequeña hermana. Mereces ser complacido por ambas_ ".

Shining Armor nunca fue más feliz, su esposa aceptaba su amor filial con Twilight y estaba deseosa por colaborar. Se recostó por un momento, mientras la enorme verga que ambas yeguas habían probado se mostró con una dureza poderosa. Cadance empezó a lamer la punta, luego comenzó a succionarla, para luego hacer un truco de magia, tragarse toda a enormidad de Shining Armor. En la garganta se vio el rastro de la virilidad de Shining Armor, era una proeza que el glande llegara tan profundo en una garganta, pero la princesa era una experta. Cadance no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas y quedarse sin aire por unos instantes.

Shining amaba ese truco, con su esposa tenía la completa libertad de ser rudo y salvaje, así que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad la montaba por el hocico. Como si de una poni barata se tratase, sin ninguna pizca de compasión, Shining Armor metía todo su pene de golpe hasta que sus testículos chocaran con la barbilla de Cadance y ella no pudiera respirar nada más que el almizcle en la entrepierna de su esposo. Todo el semen se lo tragaba y ninguna gota de la evidencia quedaba. A veces la fuerza del chorro era tanta que Cadance no podía consumirlo todo de golpe, se atragantaba y expulsaba un poco por la nariz. Era una de las pocas maneras de permitirle a Shining mostrar su dominio, Cadance era casi siempre la dominante en la cama.

En este momento, Cadance solo estaba estimulando lo suficiente para preparar a este enorme y vigoroso pene equino. Twilight se unió a la fiesta y colocó sus cuatros traseros sobre el rostro de su hermano, para que jugara con su clítoris y así ambos tener algo de Shining Armor.

Los gemidos de ambos hermanos y de Cadance se combinaron para formar una sinfonía degenerada y perversa. Twilight llegó al orgasmo y roció todos sus cálidos fluidos en la totalidad del rostro de su hermano, a Shining le gustó tanto ser manchado por los jugos de su hermana y al mismo tiempo ser succionado por su esposa que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo. Cadance lo detectó y dejó de estimularlo.

" _Quiero ver como montas a tu hermana. Por favor, concede ese deseo. Pero hazlo con dureza, quiero que le duela_ ".

" _Como lo ordene, su majestad_ ".

Twilight escuchó las palabras de la princesa y el temor recorrió sus cascos hasta sus piernas. Su hermano era enorme, la superaba en altura, peso y fuerza bruta. Su pequeña vagina aún no era apta para ser tratada con rudeza. Quiso protestar cuando Cadance y Shining Armor la colocaron en posición, sujetando su cola para exponer sus dos agujeros expuestos. Shining Armor subió parte de su peso en el lomo de su hermanita, quien temblaba por la furia de un semental borracho de sexo. Cadance sonreía con cierta malicia, le satisfacía el agobio de Twilight, como sus patas traseras le vibraban mientras algunas lágrimas por un próximo dolor se asomaban por el rostro. La alicornio tomó con uno de sus cascos el enorme pene del unicornio blanco y lo dirigió a la entrada de su hermana. Entre la protesta de Twilight, el aliento de Cadance y la calentura de Shining, el contacto sucedió.

El relincho placentero y resoplidos de un semental se escucharon, seguido de una risa satisfactoria de una princesa para terminar con un gemido doloroso de una unicornio color lavanda. La envestida fue tan fuerte que Twilight no pudo evitar arquear la espalda como un reflejo para suprimir la fricción al mínimo. Era la primera vez que su hermano la montaba con brusquedad salvaje y egoísta.

" _Por favor, así no. Me duele_ ". Twilight comenzó a llorar mientras relinchos de malestar emanaban de su hocico con cada embestida de su hermano, jamás la había penetrado tan fuerte, nunca había llegado tan lejos de golpe. Quería zafarse, pero Shining le sujetó el cuello con uno de sus cascos. Resoplidos, gemidos y alguna que otra risita por parte de Cadance. Twilight poco a poco hizo a un lado el dolor para encontrar placer en la furia de Shining Armor.

" _Vamos, es tu hermano. ¿Acaso no querías esto? Aguanta un poco más_ ". Cadance le besaba las mejillas y la frente a Twilight Sparkle, con la intención de calmarla.

Los movimientos de Shining Armor no solo movían a su hermana, agitaban la cama entera. Resoplidos rítmicos de un macho cegado por el placer sexual, mientras intentaba llegar hasta lo más profundo posible de una yegua que gemía entre el dolor y el placer.

Twilight apenas si era capaz de soportar las embestidas de su hermano sin desmayarse. Su cuerpo no tardó en rendirse y dejar de luchar, estaba aturdido por el placer y el dolor. Sus diminutos gemidos con sonidos tenues y largos calentaban más a un Shining Armor repleto por placer y morbo.

Shining miraba la sonrisa de su esposa mientras ella intentaba peinar la alborotada melena de la joven Twilight Sparkle quien a veces recuperaba ciertas fuerzas y volteaba a mirarlos a los dos. La vista trasera era increíble, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Vería las patas traseras de su hermano demasiado cerca de las suyas y con cada arremetida contra su trasero sus músculos sentían la perturbación, parecían perturbarse con ondas de choque. Dentro de sus nalgas el contacto la quemaba, se sentía tan llena que a veces el vientre le dolía. Su cuerpo hacía todo lo posible por repeler el ataque de un macho insaciable, lubricándose hasta los límites y expandiendo su vagina lo más que podía.

El unicornio blanco dejó de ser el mismo por un par de minutos, su mente y su espíritu se enfocaron en un solo sentimiento: montar. Estaba a punto de terminar, lo delataban los movimientos más rápidos del coito, su respiración más agitada y su vista más perdida. Cadance vio el momento oportuno, iluminó su cuerpo y con suavidad lo restregó en el vientre de su cuñada. Ambos hermanos estaban tan perdidos en el apareamiento que no se percataron de los movimientos de Cadance, ella estaba forzando la ovulación de Twilight, obligaba a su cuerpo ser fértil de nuevo y como Twilight había tenido varios orgasmos la ejecución y éxito del hechizo fue bastante fácil.

" _Vamos, eyacula dentro de ella. Sé que lo deseas_ ". Cadance con un beso en hocico babeante de Shining Armor sentenció a la pareja de hermanos para siempre. El contacto con los labios de su esposa aceleró el clímax a un punto sin retorno.

Un gemido como de un toro salió de Shining Armor seguido de un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Bien pegada a su hermana, con su miembro llegando a los límites de la vagina, el chorro de esperma salió con toda potencia al útero de Twilight Sparkle, inundando con su caldo de esperma cualquier rincón.

Twilight sintió su vientre inflamarse un poco y no pudo evitar relinchar, para después derrumbarse rendida ante el placer y peso de su hermano. las cobijas se mancharon con lubricante de Twilight y semen de Shining Armor que ya no cabían en el interior. Ambos hermanos cayeron abrazados, completamente exhaustos.

Cadance sonrió, dentro de su cabeza había satisfacción y victoria. Lo consiguió, había completado su venganza, una satisfacción por los eventos ocurridos la hizo reír, para luego acariciar su propio vientre. Algo dentro de ella se estaba gestando, el vientre de Twilight tendría el mismo destino.

Shining Armor y Twilight quedaron dormidos, Shining abrazando a su hermana. Cadance se colocó detrás de Shining, lo abrazó y se quedó dormida, siendo la única completamente consiente de lo que había pasado.

" _Ahora te toca a ti, Shining Armor_ ".

Los días posteriores se descubrieron grandes revelaciones. La princesa Cadance estaba embarazada, el Imperio de Cristal pronto tendría a un nuevo miembro en la familia real. Por si no fuera suficiente, Twilight le contó a su hermano una noticia que los dejó helados y cambió por completo la visión que tenían del mundo, les afectaría las vidas para siempre. Ella también estaba embarazada. Ambos hijos, de diferente yegua, solo había un responsable y era él. Jamás esperó un resultado tan aterrador como este, su futuro nunca había sido tan difuso y tormentoso. Pero aún había una salvación, el embarazo aún era reversible, podría cancelarse. Cadance entonces convenientemente se enteró y se los prohibió. Ella quería a su hijo y también quería conocer al futuro hijo de Twilight, producto del incesto, de una noche de placer que resultó ser una pésima decisión.

" _Todos estamos en esto, pero si nos apoyamos saldremos adelante… juntos_ ". Cadance pudo convencer a Twilight y a Shining Armor de continuar, porque Cadance autorizaba su amor y los apoyaría en todo momento.

Un hijo, un deseo bastante irreal que Twilight había tenido desde el descubrimiento de aquella noche donde vio a su hermano tener sexo con su madre… se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. independientemente de lo que dirían sus padres, sus amigas o la princesa del sol, ella tenía ilusión por un futuro mejor. Si esta era una prueba, la afrontaría con valor y mucho cariño.

Shining tardó en asimilarlo, pero por fin comprendió. Amaba a Cadance y amaba a Twilight. Sabía de las consecuencias y las afrontará con la frente en alto. Amaría a su familia y la defendería sin importar nada. Si Cadance lo apoyaba, él con todo gusto sería el padre de aquellos dos nuevos potrillos, llenarían su vida con felicidad y nuevos retos. Claro que jamás dirían que el hijo de Twilight era producto del incesto o que el hijo de Cadance era el resultado del adulterio. Secretos que a todos les convenía tener debajo de las sábanas para no llenar a la familia de más problemas. Además, ser el semental de dos yeguas tenía sus recompensas, como noches de sexo con nuevas posibilidades y experiencias. Solo el tiempo dirá el destino de la familia Sparkle.

* * *

Fin...?


End file.
